Brincando de Seduzir
by Arsinoe do Egito
Summary: Duo é um agente especial do FBI e tem uma missão: proteger uma importante testemunha que vai tentar seduzi-lo a qualquer custo.Yaoi e lemon. 1x2x1. EPÍLOGO on!
1. CAP I

Nhai...oi, gente! Eu sei que meus recados saum geralmente no fim dos cap, mas dessa vez resolvi mudar!

E mudar em tudo!

Não se espantem com essa fic...o Duo não é inocente, o Heero não é superprotetor...e o universo que eu escolhi é bem...inusitado...é tudo...novo, sabem? Resolvi arriscar em um campo diferente...espero que gostem!

E um pekeno aviso: é provável que as atualizações dessa fic venham um pouco mais devagar...ela está sendo um pouco complicada de escrever...mas prometo que vou tentar atualizá-la beeeem rápido!

Boa leitura!

**

* * *

**

**Brincando de Seduzir**

- Definitivamente não, Leon! – Passei a mão pela minha franja, extremamente nervoso. Por que tinha que sobrar sempre para mim?- Mas, Duo...

- Sem "mas"! – Falei, impaciente. – Você se lembra da última testemunha que eu tive que proteger? Eu ainda posso ouvir os gritos histéricos daquela garota! E só foram duas semanas! Imagina ter que ficar de um olho em um cara por seis semanas! – Massageei as têmporas sentindo uma dor de cabeça chegando. – E ela ainda mora no mesmo andar que eu!

- Só resta você! – Ele insistiu. Leon era um ótimo policial, um amigo maravilhoso, mas era insistente demais!

- Por que não você? – Indaguei de forma séria.

- Oh, claro! A minha mulher não iria gostar que eu colocasse um jovem atraente dentro de casa! – Ele pareceu pensar por alguns segundos. – Ou talvez gostasse demais! – Eu tive que rir. – E além do mais você sabe bem que a agência me exclui desses casos porque sou casado, minha mulher não pode correr riscos. – Eu grunhi algo incompreensível até para meus próprios ouvidos.

Eu, Duo Maxwell, 25 anos, agente do Programa de Proteção a Testemunha do FBI, estava tentando recusar um caso. Ha! Se meu chefe ouvisse...

- Chris? – Tentei, mas Leon riu e negou.

- Ele escapou inventando algo, mas a verdade é que o namorado dele não iria gostar de ter um homem...atraente como essa testemunha no pé do Chris. – Franzi a sobrancelha.

- Oh, claro...aí sobra para mim! Ora, tem agentes femininas também! – Ele só me olhou e negou. Realmente entregar testemunhas atraentes nas mãos de agentes femininas geralmente acarretava em um desastre. – Bem...eu também posso inventar algo!

- Ora, Maxwell, você tem sucesso de 10 entre 10 casos em proteger testemunhas e esse caso é...grande. – Eu concordei. Realmente eu era bom. Na verdade...o melhor.

- Certo certo, não tenho escolhas mesmo! – Bufei, irritado. – Conte-me tudo!

O caso era complicado...essa testemunha, um jornalista, havia descoberto que o secretário de Segurança Nacional estava envolvido com o maior traficante do país.

Esse rapaz podia se considerar morto se não tivesse dado a maldita sorte de ninguém saber de sua existência! Ele havia se escondido em um contêiner e ficado dentro dele por umas 28 horas...gravou a conversa, foi parar no México dentro de um avião, no compartimento de bagagens e conseguiu voltar. Puta sorte! Mas claro que logo descobririam e tentariam matá-lo.

E eu era o estúpido que estava encarregado de protegê-lo até o julgamento, que era dali a seis semanas.

Como eu era sortudo!

Merda de vida de agente do FBI!

- Que ótimo! E tenho que levar esse louco para meu apartamento e mantê-lo protegido por todo esse tempo! – Leon ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Cara, o homem ficou em uma caixa por horas em uma sala onde estavam as pessoas mais perigosas do país! Armados até as pregas! – Ele riu. – O que ele vai fazer comigo nessas seis semanas? Vou enlouquecer!

- Não seja trágico, Duo! – Chris apareceu com um imenso sorriso no rosto. – Imagine seu prestígio com o chefe!

- Pro diabo aquele chefe louco! – Bati com o punho fechado na mesa. – Eu quem vou ter que arriscar minha vida por um maluco suicida!

- O chefe louco está te chamando para conhecer a testemunha, agente Maxwell. – Olhei para a porta e Hilde me sorria, de forma divertida. – Acho bom você ficar bonzinho, lindo, o chefe não gostou de você ter tentado matar a última testemunha.

Sim...eu havia tentado afogar a última testemunha na banheira, mas poxa! Aquela tal de Relena Peacecraft era irritante! Só de lembrar daquela voz estridente minha cabeça ameaçava explodir.

Eu deveria pensar em sair daquele emprego. Claro, se aquele caso não me matasse no processo.

- Certo, Hilde, querida, vamos. – Saí da sala, não sem antes dar um sonoro tapa na cabeça de Leon e um beijo na bochecha de Chris.

No caminho eu tentava enumerar para Hilde todos os motivos pelos quais eu não podia pegar o caso, mas claro que ela só ria e dizia que eu precisava mesmo era de umas férias.

- Você vê? – Fiz biquinho, já na porta da sala do meu chefe. – Eles tiram o meu couro! Nem se eu fosse da Swat ralaria tanto assim! – Ela bagunçou minha franja. – Eu não quero proteger esse louco!

- Eu sei, meu querido, mas você é o melhor. – Eu sorri. Hilde sabia muito bem como me convencer. – E acredite você não vai reclamar depois que o vir. – Eu coloquei a mão na maçaneta e a olhei de forma desconfiada.

- Leon me disse que ele era atraente...é mesmo?

- Muito mais que isso...agora vá! – Ele me deu um beijinho no rosto e se foi.

Eu ainda fiquei alguns segundos parados, olhando-a desaparecer no corredor, batendo seus saltos finos no chão. Se eu apreciasse o espécime feminino com certeza a agarraria, mas...bem, digamos que um tórax bem definido me atraía muito mais que um par de seis fartos.

Respirei fundo e entrei na sala do meu chefe, sem ao menos bater. Sabia que receberia uma pequena bronca, mas naquele momento não me importava nem um pouco.

- Ok, Treize, vamos esclarecer umas coisas aqui! – Eu comecei em tom de brincadeira. – Você não poderia me dar umas férias?

- Duo...Duo...quantas vezes eu pedi para você não entrar aqui sem bater? – Eu sorri, lhe mostrando a língua.

- Claro, claro...você não iria querer que eu te pegasse com um certo chinês fogoso que atende pelo nome de Wufei, como daquela vez que vocês estavam em cima da mesa fazendo...

- Maxwell! – Eu gargalhei, mas logo fiquei sério.

- Onde está o louco suicida que tenho que proteger?

- Acho que está se referindo a mim, senhor Maxwell. – A voz rouca e sexy atingiu todos os nervos do meu corpo, fazendo-me virar imediatamente para o dono dela.

Deus! O que era aquele homem? Não era real!

Os traços asiáticos destacados pelo tom dourado da pele...os olhos de um azul tão...diferente que eu imaginei se eu não estava precisando de óculos...e também a boca...os cabelos desafiantemente rebeldes...e o corpo!

Eu queria jogá-lo em cima da mesa de Treize e devorá-lo inteiro!

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Hum...até que seria interessante ter um agente como aquele 24 horas por dia do meu lado.

Ou quem sabe também em baixo ou em cima de mim.

Não...Heero mau.

Ninguém pode me condenar por ter pensamentos obscenos! Aquele tal de agente Maxwell praticamente me devorou com os olhos quando me viu.

E eu...bem...eu fiz a mesma coisa que ele, mas creio ter sido um pouco mais sutil. E ele era uma perdição, o rosto, o corpo e _aquele_ cabelo. Talvez seja prudente mencionar que tinha uma certa...admiração por cabelos longos.

Alguns minutos depois ele piscou aqueles enormes olhos violetas e sorriu. Eu fiquei desconcertado por alguns momentos, mas não retribuí o gesto. Ele pareceu não se importar.

- Onde você tava, cara? Me assustou! – Eu apenas franzi as sobrancelhas e ignorei a pergunta. – Ok, você é de poucas de palavras. – Ele lançou um olhar para o senhor Kusherenada como se dissesse "não vai dar certo".

- Heero Yuy. – Estendi minha mão, que ele aceitou prontamente, sorrindo ainda mais abertamente.

- Duo Maxwell. – Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, enquanto eu pensava como seria bom ouvir aquela voz doce gemendo...pra mim. – Muito prazer!

- Igualmente. – Respondi, puxando minha mão.

- Você deveria relaxar, Heero! Você corre risco de morte, mas eu estou aqui para te proteger! – Eu sorri de forma quase imperceptível e me aproximei, colando meus lábios em sua orelha.

- Talvez você devesse me mostrar como relaxar.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Me arrepiei por inteiro, mas não permiti que ele percebesse.

Se ele queria brincar de seduzir havia achado a pessoa certa para desafiar!

- Que tal uma bebida? – Sussurrei de volta. – Gelada.

- Oh...pensei em algo mais quente.

Eu sorri e me afastei, indo me sentar na mesa de Treize, ouvindo um protesto desse. Não me importei, estava mais preocupado com os olhares de Heero sobre mim.

Mas alguns minutos depois eu havia me tornado um profissional novamente, ouvindo atentamente as instruções do meu chefe.

- Então ele tem que tentar passar despercebido...um parente, um amigo que veio passar uns tempos comigo. – Enrolei a ponta da trança nos dedos. – Parece bom.

- Tem que servir. – Treize disse de forma firme. – Seis semanas até o julgamento.

- Eles sabem a identidade dele? Quer dizer o Secretário de Segurança e o traficante?

- Não. Solicitamos sigilo total.

- Ótimo! – Sorri me levantando da mesa. – Quando minha missão começa?

- Agora. – Treize apontou as três malas no canto da espaçosa sala.

- Que maravilha. – Murmurei, meio desanimado.

- Lembre-se...descrição, Maxwell! Não é um caso comum!

- Eu sei...eu sei... – Disse de forma monótona. – Vamos, Heero, você vai conhecer seu lar pelas próximas seis longas semanas.

Peguei duas das malas e saí da sala, sendo acompanhado por Heero. Me despedi de meus companheiros e segui até o estacionamento, parando em frente ao meu carro.

- Também não estou contente com isso, agente Max...

- Duo. – O cortei.

- Duo...isso também não é bom pra mim. – Ele encostou-se ao capô. – A matéria da minha vida virou um inferno, mas... – Ele se aproximou de forma insinuante. – Podemos tornas essas semanas...interessantes. – Sua respiração alcançou minha bochecha e eu sorri.

- Podemos? – Indaguei indo para o lado do motorista, após ter guardado as malas. – Talvez.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Eu não conseguia impedir que um sorriso insinuante dançasse em meus lábios ao olhar para o americano ao meu lado. Até dirigindo pelas ruas movimentadas de Nova York ele era sexy.

_Extremamente _sexy

Talvez eu devesse ser mau e provocá-lo, transformando aquela semana em um delicioso jogo de gato e rato. Ou talvez devesse ficar quieto e esperar o tempo passar.

Oh, sim...eu era um homem conformado. Havia feito a matéria da minha vida e agora eu tinha que me desvincular dela para não ser morto. Irônico.

Havia entrado naquele maldito depósito porque pensei em fazer uma matéria sobre o traficante, mas eis que me vi metido em uma teia de armações e jogos sujos muito maior do que imaginava. Havia até sido mandado para o México. Bem eu estava dentro de um contêiner que deveria conter apenas peças de computador.

Hn. Vida de jornalista.

Mas ao olhar para o belo rapaz ao meu lado...até que tinha valido a pena, certo? Ele parecia gostar tanto de joguinhos como eu...hum...veríamos...

- Duo?

- Sim? – Ele não desviou a atenção da estrada.

- Você tem uma arma? – Notei que estávamos em frente um condomínio e sorri. Perfeito, assim não causaria acidentes.

- Hum? – Ele pareceu surpreso e assim que ele chegou no estacionamento eu deixei minha mão ir direto para o meio de suas pernas.

O carro freou e se não fosse o cinto eu estaria com belos pontos na testa. Oh, mas teria valido apenas, só para ver aquela cara de espanto e choque dele!

Apalpei aquela área sensível e notei algo duro...hum...duro demais. Bingo!

- Você é louco? – Ele apertou as mãos no volante, enquanto me olhava incrédulo.

- Eu sabia que esse volume todo não era de verdade. – Comentei, quando meus dedos escorregaram para dentro de sua calça, puxando seu revólver. – Duro demais.

Ele pareceu conter a raiva e estacionou calmamente, saindo do carro como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu sorri, sarcástico e tirei o cinto, abrindo a porta em seguida.

- Você quer brincar? – Ele me segurou pela gola da camisa, me puxando para fora e me imprensando contra a lataria do carro.

- Talvez. – Respondi, fazendo um gesto de despensa com as mãos.

Ele pegou a arma na cintura e encostou o cano em baixo do meu queixo. Eu apenas prendi meus olhos aos seus, deixando claro que não sentia medo daquela ameaça.

- Não deveria brincar com quem não conhece. – Sua voz não passava de um sussurro e todos os meus pêlos se arrepiaram quando ele deslizou o cano do revólver pelo meu pescoço.

O metal frio contra a minha pele, unida à sensação de perigo, fez meu membro pulsar dolorosamente entre minhas pernas.

Sua língua alcançou minha orelha, no instante que minhas mãos acharam a ponta de sua trança.

- Oh...mas eu te conheço. – Minha respiração se acelerou quando ele pressionou meu membro com sua coxa. – Duo Maxwell, agente do FBI e encarregado de tomar conta de mim por seis deliciosas semanas. – Puxei sua trança, fazendo-o se afastar.

- Seu filho da...

- Não...não xingue...sua boca deve ficar melhor entreaberta...gemendo...pra mim – Ele sorriu de forma sarcástica e colocou a arma em seu suporte.

- Nos seus melhores sonhos. – Sem mais palavras ele pegou duas das malas e me jogou a outra, andando em direção aos apartamentos em seguida.

Ou seriam as seis melhores semanas da minha vida ou as mais infernais.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Ele pensava que podia competir comigo?

Há!

Eu tornaria sua vida um inferno...de prazeres! Iria levá-lo ao limite, até fazê-lo implorar por algo a mais.

Claro que se eu conseguisse resistir a ele.

Confesso que essa era uma tarefa humanamente impossível, pois se ele viesse com aqueles joguinhos e aquela voz absurdamente sexy, eu mandaria meu autocontrole para o inferno. Junto com minhas roupas, provavelmente.

Eu caminhava lentamente, ouvindo seus passos logo atrás de mim e, apesar de não vê-lo, podia sentir seu olhar sobre meu corpo. Provavelmente, mais precisamente, sobre meu traseiro.

- Você não deveria usar essas calças tão justas nos quadris, Duo. – Ele comentou quando entramos no elevador.

- Mesmo? – Ergui meus olhos, encarando-o. – E por que? Não te agrada? – Provoquei.

- Imensamente, mas você sabe como esse mundo é, né? – Ele apertou um botão, fazendo o elevador parar. – Existem tarados, maníacos, estupradores por todos os lugares. – Ele largou a mala no chão e colocou uma mão de cada lado da minha cabeça, me imprensando contra o metal frio. – Alguém poderia te atacar no elevador. – Senti sua respiração quente em meu pescoço e suprimi um gemido.

- Hum...eu sei me defender. – Murmurei.

- Não parece, Duo...eu estou aqui e vou te beijar agora. – Seus lábios ficaram a poucos centímetros do meu. – E o que você vai fazer?

- Te atacar primeiro. – E sem mais uma palavra eu rocei minha boca na dele.

O toque foi extremamente sutil, mas surtiu o efeito que eu esperava. Sem demoras, o empurrei e coloquei o elevador para funcionar novamente. Ele ficou me olhando, meio embasbacado, parecendo decidir se continuava com aquilo ou não.

Quando suas mãos ameaçaram me alcançar a porta abriu e o puxei, trazendo junto as malas. Ficamos parados em frente o elevador, nos olhando intensamente.

- Você é lindo, Duo, sabia? – Eu pisquei quando uma de suas mãos acariciou minha bochecha. – Um pecado na verdade.

- Hum... – Eu sorri, largando as bagagens e colocando minha mão sobre a dele. – Você se importa de eu ser um pecado?

- Nunca acreditei em Deus. – Ele respondeu simplesmente, sorrindo de uma forma mais...doce.

- Isso é bom! – Brinquei, puxando-o pela mão até a porta do meu apartamento.

Ele se deixou conduzir e eu pude ouvir o som da sua risada. Rouca, profunda. Deliciosa.

Colocava a chave na fechadura, quando a porta em frente a minha se abriu num estrondo. Eu balancei a cabeça.

- Duo! – Eu respirei fundo, pensando porque não havia afogado mesmo aquela mulher. – Quer é esse seu amigo? – Uma súbita raiva me invadiu quando eu vi os olhares cobiçosos dela sobre Heero.

- Não é meu amigo, Relena. – Ela desviou os olhos dele. – É meu namorado.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Aquele americano era um louco!

Mas também era adorável!

A convicção que ele disse que éramos namorados quase me convenceu! Mas claro que minha mente também teve espaço para rir da cara desapontada e apavorada daquela garota de trancinhas.

- Ah...ah...ah... – Suprimi uma gargalhada diante da falta de palavras dela. – Então...hum...bem vindo. – E sem mais demoras a porta se fechou.

- Brilhante. – Eu disse quando entramos em seu apartamento.

Ele deu de ombros e deixamos as malas ao lado da porta. Eu analisei todo o ambiente e gostei do que vi. Pelo visto minha estadia não seria desagradável.

- Desculpe. – Ele murmurou, depois de tirar os sapatos e se jogar no sofá, me convidando a fazer o mesmo. – Eu não queria ter dito aquilo, mas...saiu.

- Não há problemas. – Afirmei. – Acho que você já percebeu que não tenho problemas quanto a isso. – Ele sorriu, mas ainda parecia desconfortável. – Hey, cara, desculpe por tudo que fiz hoje, é quase espontâneo quando vejo homens de olhos violetas e tranças assim. – Segurei seus cabelos.

- Mesmo? Então essa foi a única vez, né? – Sua voz soou divertida.

- Sim...você simplesmente me atraiu. – Dei de ombros.

Ele me encarou, sorrindo abertamente, mas eu ignorei. Sorrir daquela forma era algo fora dos meus padrões.

- Entendo. – Ele pareceu pensativo, mas logo estava sentado em meu colo, provocando pequenas ondas elétricas pela minha coluna. – Eu também me sinto atraído por você. – Seus lábios roçaram nos meus. – Mas isso não quer dizer que as coisas vão ser fáceis! – Eu franzi as sobrancelhas, segurando sua cintura. – Posso gostar de seduzir... – Ele aproximou os lábios da minha orelha. – Mas você ter que merecer me ter.

Eu grunhi algo incompreensível e apertei sua cintura possessivamente. Ele riu, me fazendo sorrir com o som daquela risada cristalina.

- Idiota... – Murmurei, enquanto sentia seus dedos bagunçarem meus cabelos.

- Hum...você tão fica sexy me chamando de idiota. – Eu segurei seu rosto, fazendo-o me encarar.

- O que você quer, heim? – Indaguei passando a língua por seus lábios.

- Você quem começou, Heero...você quem sabe o objetivo do jogo.

- Oh...então podemos terminar o jogo agora mesmo. – Deixei minhas mãos escorregarem por seus braços, tirando sua jaqueta.

- Muito cedo, baby. – Sua voz soou doce. – Temos seis semanas pela frente, não podemos esgotar toda a diversão de uma vez. – Eu tentei segurá-lo, mas ele se levantou. – O banheiro é a última porta no corredor, querido...acho que você precisa de um banho frio. – Eu olhei para meu membro, preso dolorosamente pela calça e suspirei, mas quando ergui os olhos ele não estava mais lá.

Levei vários minutos para fazer meu corpo se acalmar e nem tive tanto sucesso assim. A imagem de Duo ficava pairando em minha mente, fazendo-me desejá-lo ainda mais.

Caminhei pelo corredor com o intuito de ir tomar um banho, mas parei em frente à porta anterior, observando atentamente a cena que se desenrolava.

Duo estava se despindo de costas para a porta. Primeiro a blusa, em seguida a camiseta, o colete a prova de balas e então...ele desfez a trança. Eu fiquei hipnotizado por vários minutos vendo aqueles fios castanhos roçarem em suas costas nuas, enquanto ele os penteava suavemente.

- Heero mau...muito mau... – Sua voz me tirou do meu transe. – Não deveria observar as pessoas se despindo. – Senti meu rosto esquentar por ter sido pego tão vulnerável. – Mas eu te perdôo. – Ele caminhou até mim, me deixando vislumbrar seu tórax levemente trabalhado. – Porque você é lindo...demais. – Seus dedos acariciaram minha bochecha.

- Não tanto quanto você. – Murmurei, deliciado com o calor do toque.

- Lindo, sexy e gentil. – Ele aproximou a boca da minha. – O que mais você tem a manga, Heero Yuy? – Seus lábios sugaram levemente o meu lábio inferior e sem dizer mais uma palavra ele se afastou, fechando a porta na minha cara.

O banho frio era uma opção nada tentadora, mas bastante útil no momento.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Me joguei de costas na cama, sorrindo de uma forma...travessa.

Nunca havia me aventurado em joguinhos como aquele, mas...era divertido. E também perigoso. Não que eu tivesse medo de me apaixonar ou algo do tipo, mas eu deveria protegê-lo, não me deitar com ele.

Como iria explicar para Treize que eu estava dormindo com a testemunha chave de um dos maiores escândalos da história americana?

"_Hey, Treize, eu o protejo bem viu? Tem sempre uma parte do corpo dele bem escondida...dentro de mim."_

Não...definitivamente não. Talvez sendo mais sutil.

"_Ah, Treize, entenda! Eu o mantenho sempre bem protegido, junto a mim! Por cima, por baixo..."_

Não também. Merda!

E não era ético se envolver com uma testemunha. Mas claro que eu mandaria a ética às favas se fosse preciso, com certeza não era a coisa mais importante do meu trabalho.

A verdade é que eu havia me metido em algo que não sabia como transcorreria. Tudo poderia acabar bem, na cama. Ou muito mal fora dela. Não gostaria de conviver seis semanas com alguém frustrado porque uma noite não deu certo.

E começar um relacionamento desses na cama não me parecia sensato.

Ah! Inferno!

Me virei na cama, abraçando o travesseiro. Mas...Heero era tão sexy...tão bonito...tão encantador.

E eu estava tão desesperado por uma boa transa!

Sim...haviam meses que eu havia me entregado alguém pela última vez. Ah, sim! Tudo terminou quando eu decidi que me envolver com um companheiro de trabalho não era bom. E Chris havia concordado comigo.

E agora eu estava em um maldito caso, com um maldito japonês absurdamente sexy com um potencial enorme de sedução! O Deus! O que fazer?

- Duo? – A voz grave me tirou dos meus devaneios.

- Pode entrar.

- Hum...me desculpe por tudo. – Ele se sentou na beira da cama. – Mas eu realmente estou extremamente atraído por você. Sei que não é ético, ou certo ou qualquer outra coisa que deveria ser, mas...merda! Você é perfeito! – Eu arregalei os olhos e me aproximei, tocando seus lábios com meus dedos.

- Obrigado. – Beijei sua bochecha. – Eu também sei que não é certo, mas...você é irresistível. Só não sei se realmente devemos nos envolver...você sabe, serão seis semanas nos vendo 24 horas por dia, um passo como esse pode arruinar qualquer chance de nos darmos bem nesse período. E eu não tenho o costume de dormir com quem tenho que proteger. – Ele esboçou um sorriso.

- Arriscar?

- Talvez, mas...acho que preciso pensar e você também, sim? – Ele assentiu.

- Eu sei o que eu quero, e posso te seduzir. – Seus lábios encontraram meu pescoço, sugando a pele sensível. – Hum...acho que vou colocar minhas coisas no quarto de hóspedes aqui do lado, sim? – Eu apenas assenti, ainda sentindo a pele pegar fogo.

- Você não presta. – Murmurei, vendo-o se levantar, só com uma ínfima toalha amarrada na cintura.

- Menos do que você pensa.

Quando ele saiu eu tive certeza de uma coisa.

Minha vida iria virar um inferno com aquele japonês tentando me seduzir a cada instante.

Continua...

* * *

E aí...espantados? 0.0 

Tou vermelha até agora por ter escrito essas coisas...nhai...mas um Heero e um Duo sedutores é um máximo!

Por favor, por favor, por favor comentem! Preciso saber se posso ser uma escritora para tudo ou...se meu forte são mesmo Duos inocentes e Heeros superprotetores...

Bjus!

Arsinoe


	2. CAP II

Minha vida iria virar um inferno com aquele japonês tentando me seduzir a cada instante.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Ele não iria resistir.

Quase sorri quando esse pensamento cruzou minha mente. Não que eu fosse convencido, mas eu podia ver nos olhos dele o mesmo desejo que ardia nos meus.

Enquanto levava minhas bagagens para o quarto ao lado do de Duo, deixei meus pensamentos vagarem. Eu estava numa merda de situação, a qualquer momento podiam invadir o apartamento e me matarem, então eu deveria aproveitar! E não existia maneira melhor que fazer isso do que...hum...seduzindo aquele americano.

E o fato dele ser um agente federal era extremamente sexy.

Me joguei na cama macia e suspirei, ponderando se realmente deveria me envolver aquele ponto, afinal Duo poderia estar certo, seriam seis semanas de convívio e tudo poderia ser arruinado por nossos desejos descontrolados.

Completamente descontrolados.

Cochilei pelo que me pareceram algumas horas, um sono um pouco...agitado. Quando acordei a toalha parecia ainda menor em uma parte específica. Aquele americano definitivamente tinha me enfeitiçado com toda aquela perfeição.

Hn. Eu nem conseguia controlar meu próprio corpo quando pensava nele.

Me vesti, depois que minha vergonhosa ereção sumiu dando lugar a uma enorme insatisfação. Eu precisava começar a me controlar. Pelo menos um pouco.

Andei pelo apartamento, procurando por Duo, mas ele parecia ter sumido. Considerei a hipótese dele ter saído quando notei que não havia aberto uma porta.

- Duo? – Chamei quando entrei no aposento.

Cristo! Como alguém podia resistir a uma cena como aquela?

Ele estava apenas com ínfimo shorts, os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, no rosto uma expressão compenetrada e ainda havia um agravante: estava sujo de tinta.

Ah, não mencionei que ele estava em frente a uma tela, pintando.

Duo era uma caixinha de surpresas. Me perguntei quantas surpresas eu teria naquela estadia em sua casa.

Me aproximei, notando que ele não havia percebido a minha presença. Provavelmente a pintura estava muito interessante. Parei atrás dele, observando o quadro que atraía tanto a sua atenção.

E ele pintava imensamente bem. Quando digo imensamente bem é muito bem mesmo! Havia paixão por trás de cada traço, sensualidade...

- O que você está fazendo na polícia, Duo? – Perguntei quando apoiei o queixo em seu ombro, apreciando a pintura.

- Céus! Você quer me matar do coração, seu maníaco? – Ele tentou se virar, mas minha mão em sua cintura não permitiu.

- Lindo, Duo...de verdade. – Ele relaxou. – Você tem talento. – Aspirei seu perfume, sentindo-o se arrepiar. – E fica extremamente sexy sujo de tinta.

- Oh...eu sabia que você não ficaria só nos elogios aos meus dotes artísticos. – Ele tombou a cabeça, expondo ainda mais o pescoço.

- Absolutamente. – Respondi, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Com certeza não são só eles que devem ser apreciados. – Deixei minha mão escorregar por seu abdômen. – E já te contei que tenho tara por homens sujos de tintas? Especialmente homens de cabelos longos e olhos violetas.

- Você tem tara por tudo que me envolva, Yuy. – Ele gargalhou, o som da sua risada cristalina fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar.

- Acabou de descobrir meu segredo. – Murmurei, beijando seu pescoço em seguida. – Mas é inevitável imaginar você em meio a todas essas tintas e pincéis, gemendo pra mim. – Ele grunhiu algo incompreensível e eu esbocei um sorriso.

Minhas mãos alcançaram seu quadril e o puxaram mais para mim, fazendo minha ereção roçar em seu corpo. Ele gemeu, colocando as mãos sobre as minhas.

- Sabe aonde estamos nos metendo, Heero? – Ele indagou com sua voz rouca.

- Não...mas sei bem onde eu gostaria de me met... – Ele se virou subitamente e me encarou.

Me senti um garotinho pego fazendo uma travessura diante da intensidade daquele olhar.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Será que ele não compreendia nas implicações de uma situação como aquela?

Eu o desejava, tanto ou mais que ele a mim, mas nas horas em que fiquei pintando pude clarear a minha cabeça. Sem contar que o fato de não ter ele tão perto de mim, fez minha mente funcionar um pouco melhor.

O que queríamos fazer era errado. Eu nunca liguei para regras ou coisas do tipo, mas um envolvimento mais sério poderia acarretar uma série de coisas que talvez eu não estivesse disposto a enfrentar.

E Treize era uma delas.

Não que meu chefe fosse preconceituoso, mas ele sempre dizia que não se mistura trabalho com prazer, mesmo que esse prazer seja um japonês maravilhoso de olhos azuis.

Suspirei, ainda o encarando.

- Você deveria entender que as coisas podem fugir do controle. – Envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços. – Tudo pode se complicar.

- Não deve ser tão ruim se apaixonar por mim! – Eu sorri, acariciando sua nuca.

- Não se trata disso. – Respirei fundo. – Você precisa entender que se nos envolvermos, ainda que seja apenas uma transa, meu julgamento pode falhar e posso não conseguir te proteger. – Ele me olhou, confuso. – Você acha que minha cabeça funcionaria da mesma forma em uma situação de perigo?

- Por que não? Você iria querer me proteger ainda mais.

- Heero... – Puxei sua cabeça, fazendo sua testa encostar na minha. – Eu posso falhar, eu sei que posso...e não sei se estou disposto a arriscar nossas vidas por causa de prazer ou de uma boa transa.

- Você... – Suas mãos seguraram meu rosto. – Entenda que estamos em uma merda de situação, podemos morrer a qualquer instante e eu quero aproveitar, Duo! Droga! Eu desejo você com todas as minhas forças e se existe a possibilidade de eu morrer a qualquer momento quero morrer com o seu gosto nos lábios. – Seus dedos desceram para o meu pescoço, acariciando de leve. – Quando entreguei a fita sabia onde estava me metendo, não queria que mais ninguém se envolvesse, mas já que você se envolveu... – Sua boca buscou a minha, parando a poucos centímetros. – Devemos aproveitar. – Eu espalmei as mãos em seu peito, empurrando-o.

- Eu sou sua única chance de você se manter vivo durante essas seis semanas, não deveria arriscar a única coisa que tem. – Me virei, tentando convencer o meu corpo que a minha mente estava certa.

Ele me puxou pelo pulso, fazendo nossos corpos se chocarem. Eu suspirei, já prevendo o inevitável. Nem meio segundo depois sua boca estava colada a minha e sua língua pedia passagem.

Quem poderia resistir?

Ele me beijou insanamente. Sua língua vasculhava minha boca, enquanto suas mãos puxavam meus cabelos. E como eu estava gostando daquela atitude! Deixei meus dedos escorregarem por suas costas para em seguida apertar seus braços, em uma carícia quase bruta.

Ele gemeu me puxando mais para si, afundando os dedos em minha cintura, provavelmente deixando-a marcada. Eu tentei me livrar do beijo para respirar, mas ele não permitiu.

O gosto de seus lábios com certeza ficaria na minha boca por um longo tempo. Suas mãos alcançaram minhas nádegas e as apertaram de forma firme, arrancando um pequeno gemido de satisfação.

Céus! Ele era quente.

O beijo foi intenso, violento até, mas era exatamente do que precisávamos. Porém, por hora, estava de muito bom tamanho. O empurrei, andando em direção a porta, enquanto tentava normalizar minha respiração.

- Eu não vou desistir, Duo. – Ouvi sua voz e parei na porta. – Acredite que eu vou te ter pra mim, nem que eu precise andar nu pela casa e te atacar quando você estiver dormindo. – Eu suspirei e saí.

Merda! Merda! Merda!

Eu não iria conseguir resistir...mas poderia tornar as coisas mais interessantes.

Um banho frio me ajudou a acalmar meus nervos, e hormônios. O próximo passo era encher minha cabeça com coisas produtivas. E isso não incluía aquele corpo absurdamente sexy que ele possuía.

Almoço.

Claro! Cozinhar me faria bem. Merda! Eu não sabia cozinhar e as únicas coisas que lembravam uma refeição em minha geladeira eram caixas e mais caixas de comida congelada.

Eu nem ao menos tinha alguma terapia alternativa. Talvez fazer cordões de miçangas adiantasse. Bati minha cabeça contra o microondas. Heero não estava fazendo bem para o meu raciocínio lógico.

- Não deveria fugir de mim. – A voz dele fez meu corpo estremecer.

- Não? –Indaguei, colocando a lasanha no microondas. – Pare de pensar nisso, Heero. – Eu ri. – Vamos almoçar, senta aí.

- Já disse que não vou desistir.

- Certamente que não, mas podemos almoçar em paz, não? – Ele pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes e se sentou-se à mesa. – Bom garoto.

Comemos em um silêncio agradável e os olhares cobiçosos dele não me passaram despercebidos, mas os ignorei solenemente.

- Não vai me fazer comer essas porcarias congeladas sempre, não é?

- Não gosta? – Indaguei enquanto colocava a louça na pia.

- Por que não me dá algo mais...hum...agradável para comer? – Em milésimos de segundos ele estava me imprensando contra a pia, virando meu corpo para o seu.

- Sabe, Yuy, eu fico me perguntando se você é algum maníaco compulsivo por sexo ou se o seu problema é só comigo. – Ele acariciou meu rosto delicadamente, forçando seus quadris contra os meus, deixando bem clara sua excitação.

- Já lhe disseé você. – Eu sorri. – Não sei que tipo de feitiço você lançou, mas não posso te ver que meu corpo responde vertiginosamente. Vê? – Ele pegou uma de minhas mãos e colocou sobre o seu membro. – Fico louco com seu corpo, seu rosto, seu cheiro...

- Bobo. – Murmurei, enquanto acariciava seu membro.

- Se você continuar com isso eu vou te tomar, Duo...nem que seja a força. – Notei sua voz alterada e sorri, o empurrando.

- Seria interessante saber se você pode comigo. – Lambi seu pescoço. – Mas ainda não, quem sabe mais tarde?

- Você quem não vale nada...absolutamente nada. – Ele tentou me agarrar, mas eu corri para longe, lhe mostrando a língua.

- Você quem não sabe brincar! – Ele ia retrucar quando o telefone tocou. – E saí daqui que eu vou dar um jeito na cozinha!

- Ok, Duo...ok... – Ele olhos, desolado para a própria ereção e eu atendi o telefone na cozinha mesmo, colocando-o no viva-voz.

_- Duo?_

- Hey, Quatre! – Fiquei em frente a pia, mas não sem antes olhar se Heero já tinha saído. Não queria ser pego de surpresa de novo.

- _Eu e Trowa queríamos te convidar para jantar, aceita?_

- Sinto muito, Quatre, estou de serviço. – Ele soltou um muxoxo. – Um novo caso, durante seis semanas, tenho que proteger uma testemunha.

- _Traga-a junto!_ – Eu ponderei por alguns instantes.

- Não sei se Heero vai querer.

- _Heero?_ – Eu pude ouvir a risada abafada daquele árabe safado. – _O Heero de quem Treize falou?_

- Treize disse?

- _Oh...disse...e disse também que vocês dois pareciam pegar fogo na sala dele_. – Eu arregalei os olhos quando notei que Heero estava na porta da cozinha e ouvia a conversa. Rapidamente tentei pegar o aparelho, mas ele me prendeu. – _Diga, Duo...ele é mesmo tão quente quanto Treize disse que ele parecia ser?_ – Provavelmente ele tomou meu silêncio como um sim e prosseguiu. – _Oh, seria maravilhoso se vocês ficassem juntos! Tem tantos meses que você não fica com ninguém e eu sei o quanto você é fogoso...me lembro que sua última transa foi... _– Nesse instante me livrei do japonês e peguei o telefone, sentindo minhas bochechas pegarem fogo.

- Ok, Quatre, chega desse assunto. – Heero me olhou de forma quase predadora. – Nós vamos, sim! – O árabe pareceu satisfeito e desligou.

Eu olhei para Heero e ele apenas passou a língua pelos lábios. Céus! Tudo tinha piorado!

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Aquilo era...interessante.

Na verdade meu cérebro avisou para o meu corpo que aquela situação era muito mais que interessante. Era excitante.

- Hum então vamos jantar? – Perguntei me aproximando. Ele correu, indo para o outro lado da mesa. – Acho que vou querer comer algo antes de sair. – Ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

- Oh, Heero, você é mau...muito mau. – Eu esbocei um sorriso e ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito, me olhando com reprovação.

- Ok, Duo, proponho uma trégua até o jantar. – Ele pareceu ponderar se eu estava falando sério ou não. – Prometo que não tento nada e até posso conversar civilizadamente com você, mantendo minhas mãos longe do seu corpo.

- Tudo bem, então. – Ele se aproximou e estendeu a mão que eu aceitei prontamente. – Até o jantar, heim! – Eu assenti e me virei para sair da cozinha, vendo-o voltar sua atenção para a louça.

- Ok.

Ele parecia tão sexy com aquele avental de flores azul! Mordi os lábios, me contendo. Trato era trato, mas...me aproximei rapidamente e estalei um beijo em sua bochecha, sentindo um garfo passar bem perto do meu rosto quando corri para fora da cozinha.

- Yuy, seu tarado pervertido! – Eu me permiti gargalhar, me jogando no sofá da sala, já com o controle da TV nas mãos.

Aquela estadia seria muito proveitosa.

Eu estava consciente que era apenas um joguinho de gato e rato, mas inexplicavelmente eu queria que fosse muito mais que isso. Muito mais que uma transa.

Deixei um sorriso brincar com meus lábios quando lembrei da face corada do americano. Lindo, sexy e adorável. Uma combinação estranhamente fatal para mim.

- Bem...civilizadamente, certo? – Ele se sentou no outro sof�, sorrindo para mim.

- Certo. – Murmurei, voltando meus olhos para o aparelho de TV.

Naquela tarde fiz algumas descobertas sobre meu "protetor". Duo era uma pessoa extremamente agradável. Sua conversa fluía de forma calma, arrancando várias frases completas de mim. Um recorde se tratando de Heero Yuy.

Ele também era inteligente. Me arrisco a dizer que era inteligentíssimo, embora quisesse mostrar o contrário algumas vezes.

E também descobri que ele não sabia cozinhar. Na verdade grande parte da nossa tarde foi tomada pela tarefa de limpar a cozinha.

Uma mal sucedida tentativa de fazer pipoca do americano rendeu uma cozinha um pouco suja, com milhos espalhados por todos os lados. Sem falar no forno, que na verdade era para ter assado um bolo, que mais parecia uma ameaça alienígena.

Conclusão, Duo teve que lavar praticamente o forno por dentro, pois estranhamente algo deu errado na massa semi-pronta para bolos, enquanto eu tentava achar todos os grãos de milho que haviam se espalhado na pequena explosão da panela. Aparentemente aquele americano achava que pipoca se fazia com panelas abertas.

Hn. Baka.

- Um dia eu aprendo. – Ele murmurou chateado, enquanto olhava a cozinha novamente limpa.

- Eu espero que você faça isso antes de explodir a casa. – Ele me olhou, parecendo magoado.

- Ninguém é perfeito, oras! Eu não sei cozinhar e ponto final! – Ele tentou passar rápido por mim, mas eu segurei o seu braço.

- Desculpe, Duo, não quis te ofender. – Ele sorriu.

- Tudo bem, acho que estou...um pouco nervoso apenas. – Deixei meus dedos acariciarem seu rosto.

- Então relaxe, temos um jantar daqui a pouco.

- Isso que me preocupa, Heero... – Notei seu tom vago, mas não perguntei nada, fiquei apenas ali, acariciando o rosto bonito de forma gentil.

Nos olhamos, apreciando o momento. Suas mãos foram até a minha cintura, enquanto as minhas seguraram seu rosto. Mergulhei nos olhos violetas quando me aproximei mais, deixando clara a minha intenção. Como ele não esboçou reação alguma, deixei meus lábios irem de encontro aos seus.

- Achei que tínhamos um trato. – Ele murmurou, com a boca já colada à minha.

- Sim. – Sussurrei.

Trato nenhum seria capaz de impedir que eu tomasse aqueles lábios absurdamente sexies para mim. Com um cuidado que nem eu mesmo sabia que tinha, beijei-o.

Deixei minha língua invadir sua boca delicadamente, sentindo o gosto que só Duo possuía. Seus braços circularam minha cintura, enquanto meus dedos acariciavam sua nuca.

Sua língua encontrou a minha e iniciamos uma disputa deliciosa por espaço. Ao contrário do que imaginei, aquele contato foi calmo, gentil, bem diferente da paixão que nós dois demonstramos com nossos joguinhos e o primeiro beijo.

Era confuso, mas de forma alguma era desagradável.

Com extrema sutileza, o empurrei contra a parede da cozinha, colando meu corpo ao dele. Suas curvas se encaixaram nas minhas absurdamente bem.

Ele gemeu quando meus dedos viajaram por suas costas, encontrando suas nádegas. Seus braços rapidamente circularam meu pescoço, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, que já roubava nossos fôlegos. E minha sanidade.

Se beijar Duo era tão bom, como seria tê-lo inteiro para mim?

- Acho que... – Ele espalmou as mãos em meu peito, me empurrando levemente. – Fomos mais longe que o combinado.

- Oh, sim... – Notei suas faces rosadas e seus lábios inchados e tive que me controlar para não atac�-lo. – Você fica ainda mais lindo assim. – O rubor em suas bochechas pareceu se tornar mais intenso e eu sorri. – Muito mais lindo, na verdade você está irresistível...e o que mais quero agora é fazer amor com você.

- Não me diga essas coisas. – Piquei, confuso, quando ele me empurrou com mais força.

- Por que? O que foi?

- Sexo, Heero...apenas sexo. – E sem mais uma palavra ele se foi, me deixando com cara de bobo para trás.

O que diabos tinha acontecido ali, afinal?

Continua...

* * *

Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! Oi, gente! Essa fic está sendo meu sonho...aheiuauiheiuh...adoro eles sexies assim.

E novamente muito, muito, muito obrigado pelas reviews! Fikei emocionada, principalmente com a do **Arcanjo Telepata**...por Zeus! Eu sou sua fã! E também meus agradecimentos a: **Anna Yuy Maxwell, Sy.P, Angel, Arashi Kaminari, Kagome 009, Thaissi, Ilnara, Ying.**

Espero que tenham gostado de mais esse cap!

E também espero comentários!

Bjus

Arsinoe


	3. CAP III

O que diabos tinha acontecido ali, afinal?

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Meu coração estava batendo desesperado quando fechei a porta do meu quarto, me encostando nela.

Eu conhecia bem aquela sensação. Primeiro eu ficaria encantado por ele, depois diria que era apenas desejo, em seguida admitiria que existia algo a mais e logo depois...estaria apaixonado.

E definitivamente eu não queria aquilo.

Com a respiração ainda irregular, liguei para Quatre confirmando o local e o horário do jantar. Tudo deveria transcorrer normalmente.

Ora, o que eu estava pensando afinal? Estava daquele jeito porque fora a primeira demonstração de carinho desde que Chris e eu terminamos. Apenas isso.

Correção: desde que Chris me deu um pé na bunda. E ser dispensado depois que se admite apaixonado não é uma coisa legal.

Melhor ignorar e fingir que meu coração quase não saiu pela boca quando Heero disse que queria "fazer amor".

Enfiando isso na minha cabeça dura, saí do quarto e fui procurar por Heero. Ele merecia uma explicação.

- Hey, cara. – Ele estava jogado no sof� parecendo achar algo na parede bastante interessante.

- Eu vi os seus quadros, Duo, são maravilhosos. – Eu sorri, me sentando em seu colo.

- Obrigado e me desculpe por ainda agora, Heero. – Ele sorriu de forma maliciosa e enlaçou minha cintura. – Foi apenas um lapso, sabe? Não me dou muito bem com palavras carinhosas distribuídas gratuitamente.

- Eu apenas disse a verdade. – Ele parecia confuso. – Algum problema?

- Nenhum. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Acho que temos um jantar daqui a pouco.

- Prefiro fazer algo mais interessante. – Beijei seu pescoço.

- Acredite que essa também é minha vontade, mas eu disse que você teria que merecer me ter. – Me afastei olhando-o nos olhos. – E você foi um menino mau quebrando nosso trato e me agarrando na cozinha.

- Você não pareceu se importar.

- Que seja. – Disse de forma suave. – Agora vá se arrumar, vamos sair daqui à uma hora. – Me levantei de seu colo, ouvindo um tímido protesto.

- Você vai me deixar assim? – Ele apontou para o próprio membro.

- É necessário. – Me inclinei, aproximando meus lábios de seu ouvido. – Senão tudo perde a graça.

Rapidamente saí da sala, temendo ser agarrado por aquele japonês gostoso e acabar tendo que mandar tudo às favas, me entregando a ele bem no meio do tapete da sala.

Uma hora exata depois, estávamos prontos, indo para o carro. E céus! Ele estava maravilhoso!

- Você deveria ser preso por desfilar essa beleza absurda por aí. – Comentei e ele deu um meio-sorriso.

- Só se for com as suas algemas.

Eu ri, abrindo a porta do carro para ele. O percurso foi calmo e eu descobri que era muito bom conversar com Heero. Ele era extremamente agradável quando não estava tentando me agarrar.

Não que eu me importasse quando ele fazia isso.

Chegando ao restaurante logo avistei a personificação de todos os meus pesadelos.

Quatre Raberba Winer.

Não me levem a mal, eu adoro aquele pequeno loiro, mas ele tem uma tendência cruel de me deixar sem graça, especialmente quando estava do lado de Trowa. E ele pareceu perceber que eu ficaria estranhamente mais constrangido com o japonês ao meu lado.

Respirando fundo, me aproximei com Heero, apresentando-o logo aos meus dois amigos. O olhar que Quatre me lançou deixou bem claro o quanto eu sofreria aquela noite.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Bem, alguns minutos depois que fui apresentado aos amigos de Duo percebi porque ele estava tão preocupado com relação aquele jantar.

O loirinho, o tal do Quatre, fez questão de deixar bem claro que eu e Duo formávamos um casal perfeito. Até eu corei com suas afirmativas. Por que aquelas palavras me atingiam tanto afinal?

Mas de forma alguma o jantar foi desagradável. Duo parecia mais livre conversando com os amigos, conseguia ficar ainda mais radiante.

E só Deus sabe o quão lindo ele ficava quando sorria.

- Você não parece o tipo de cara que precisa de proteção, na verdade, Heero, se eu não soubesse da situação diria que e você quem protege o Duo. – Olhei para Trowa.

- Aparências enganam, certo? – Retruquei. – Eu também jamais adivinharia que você trabalha e é dono de uma floricultura**¹**.

Nós quatro formávamos um grupo, no mínimo, bizarro.

Duo era um agente federal, eu um jornalista, Trowa um florista e Quatre um administrador.

E o mais bizarro é que estávamos nos dando imensamente bem. Mistérios da mente humana, eu diria.

- Oh, caras, não comentem nossa situação em uma mesa de restaurante. – Duo pediu.

- Desculpe. – Trowa deu de ombros. – Às vezes me esqueço como essas coisas funcionam.

- Você também já foi agente? – Perguntei, curioso.

- Sim, mas assim que conheci Quatre me desvinculei, era perigoso demais. – Ele pegou a mão do árabe, levando-a aos lábios, beijando-a suavemente. – E eu não queria preocupar meu anjo.

- Oh, Trowa... – Quatre o encarou, dando-lhe um rápido beijo.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Estranhamente eu não me sentia inibido com coisas...hum...pervertidas, mas demonstrações de carinho como aquela me deixavam...perturbado.

- Duo... – O americano olhou de forma temerosa para o árabe. – Mudando de assunto... – Eu suspirei, já esperando o pior. – Você já mostrou o quanto sua cama pode ser macia para o Heero? – As bochechas de Duo coraram absurdamente eu ri, junto com Trowa e Quatre.

- Talvez eu devesse contar para ele alguns detalhes sobre você também, loirinho. – Quatre pareceu ponderar e logo mudou de assunto.

Acho que a sessão constrangimento havia acabado por hora.

O resto do jantar transcorreu de forma extremamente agradável e eu me vi aceitando um convite para um novo encontro na casa de Quatre. Céus! Quando eu havia me tornado tão social?

Duo não estava me fazendo bem.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Um dia eu mataria Quatre. De uma forma bem dolorosa.

Ele conseguiu fazer com que aquela cor escarlate em minhas bochechas se fizesse presente durante quase todo o jantar. E isso era irritante para alguém como eu.

Em outras situações eu rebateria e o deixaria completamente vermelho, mas com Heero ao meu lado...eu não conseguia.

- Bem, Duo, acho que vamos indo, Quatre amanhã tem que estar muito cedo na empresa. – Trowa se ergueu, ajudando o loirinho a se levantar em um gesto muito cavalheiro.

- Oh, tudo bem, nós também... – Senti um toque em minha coxa e olhei para Heero, que negava com a cabeça. – Bem...então vamos ficar mais um pouco.

As despedidas passaram de forma vaga diante dos meus olhos, só conseguia me concentrar no porquê daquele gesto de Heero.

Quando meus amigos se foram, imediatamente eu me virei para o japonês, pronto para pedir uma explicação, mas...ele não estava mais lá.

- Onde ele se meteu? – Indaguei baixinho, olhando para todos os lados.

Foi quando senti minha cadeira ser puxada para mais perto da mesa. Só não gritei porque quando olhei para baixo reconheci aquelas duas jóias azuis, nubladas de...desejo?

- Fique quieto! – Li seus lábios e eu gelei.

- O que está fazendo aí, seu maluco? – Perguntei baixinho, tentando não chamar a atenção.

- Fazendo uma coisa que você não vai poder me impedir aqui. – E antes eu pudesse raciocinar, suas mãos habilmente desafivelaram meu sinto e abriram minha calça, libertando meu membro.

Céus! Ele era louco!

Olhei para todos os lados, mas ninguém pareceu perceber nada. Olhei novamente para baixo e Heero me deu um sorriso extremamente sexy.

- Não faça isso. – Pedi com a voz baixa, sentindo meu corpo responder àquele sorriso.

- Shh. – Ele envolveu meu membro com sua mão e eu suprimi um gemido. – Apenas aproveite.

Eu fechei os olhos e lutei contra minha própria voz quando seus dedos passaram a deslizar por minha ereção, deixando-a completamente rija.

Ele me pagaria por aquilo.

Abaixei minha cabeça colocando-a sobre meus braços cruzados sobre a mesa.

Eu não podia gemer. Eu não podia gemer.

- Hee...Heero! – Joguei minha cabeça para trás, fechando firmemente meus olhos, quando senti algo molhado na ponta do meu membro.

Quando olhei para baixo, só pude ver minha ereção sumindo dentro da boca macia dele.

- Algum problema, senhor? – Abri meus olhos, me deparando com a face preocupada de um garçom.

- Na...não...absolutamente. – Esbocei um sorriso, mordendo os lábios em seguida, quando Heero deixou meu membro escorregar até o fundo de sua garganta.

- Tem certeza? O senhor está corado...não quer um copo de água? – Eu respirei fundo, tentando ignorar aquela língua que me enlouquecia.

- Oh...seria bom sim. – Escorreguei na cadeira, sentindo meu corpo sofrer espasmos involuntários.

- Certo! Apenas um instante.

- Ok. – Agradeci silenciosamente aos céus quando o garçom se foi.

Enquanto aquela boca fazia minha sanidade desaparecer, eu tentava a todo custo não gemer. Nem gritar. Mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

Quando o garçom se aproximou novamente, eu aceitei o copo de água tentando não morder os lábios para conter os gemidos. O homem me olhou, parecendo desconfiado.

- Onde está o outro rapaz, senhor? Quer que eu o procure para levar o senhor para casa?

- Ele foi ao toalete, já deve estar voltando. – Sorri, dispensando-o.

Parecendo um pouco mais convencido ele se foi, me deixando naquela tortura silenciosa.

- Eu vou te matar, Heero Yuy. – Murmurei, voltando a deitar a cabeça sobre os braços.

Suas mãos se afundaram em minhas coxas quando os espasmos em meu corpo se tornaram mais intensos, anunciando o gozo próximo.

Minha mente nublou e eu tive que morder a mão para não gritar quando aquela sensação maravilhosa se apossou de mim. Nos segundos seguintes me esqueci da onde estava e só consegui aproveitar aquele momento.

Senti vagamente Heero fechar minhas calça e escorregar para fora da mesa, sentando-se ao meu lado. Se alguém o viu ou não, até hoje eu não sei dizer.

- Da próxima vez quero ver seu rosto quando estiver gozando. – Ergui meus olhos, vendo-o lamber os lábios.

- Seu desgraçado...o que pensou que estava fazendo? – Perguntei baixinho, ainda sentindo meu corpo tremer levemente.

- Te dando prazer. – Ele respondeu simplesmente, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos.

Eu apenas suspirei e descansei a cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo-o acariciar minhas costas.

- Ele melhorou, senhor? – A voz do garçom me assustou e eu tentei me afastar, mas Heero não deixou.

- Emoções muito fortes, meu bom homem, ele não agüentou quando eu o pedi em casamento. – Ergui o rosto a tempo de ver a face meio chocada do garçom. – A propósito, você pode me trazer a conta?

- Foi cortesia do senhor Winer.

- Ah, sim...Quatre...ele é um anjo, não? – Eu me perguntei como Heero podia ser tão cínico. – Bem, como você se preocupou com meu noivo, tome aqui. – O japonês depositou uma boa gorjeta nas mãos do garçom.

- Obrigado, senhor! – E sem mais palavras ele se retirou.

Eu encarei Heero, completamente embasbacado. Ele apenas deu de ombro e me ajudou e levantar, pois minhas pernas estavam moles.

Caminhamos em silêncio até o carro, mas quando chegamos ele me imprensou contra a lataria e me abraçou forte.

- Você é uma delícia, Duo. – Eu ia dar uma resposta desaforada, mas só consegui sorrir.

Apesar de louco ele era adorável.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

A viajem de volta foi...animada.

Duo estava mais sorridente e eu pude conhecer seu lado mais alegre.

- Você sabia que se dirige com as duas mãos? – Indaguei sorrindo.

- Oh, sim, mas não quando temos um maníaco sexual sentado ao nosso lado. – Uma de suas mãos estava no volante enquanto a outra cobria seu membro.

Eu só pude rir, adorando o fato dele estar mais relaxado e algo me dizia que isso tinha a ver com a minha loucura no restaurante.

Muita loucura, diga-se de passagem.

Eu ainda podia sentir o gosto dele em minha boca, tornando meu desejo palpável. Eu o queria por inteiro. E o teria, nem que fosse a força.

Não que parecesse precisar disso.

- O que há com você? – Ele indagou enquanto trancava a porta.

- Nada, por quê?

- Está calmo. – Ele deu de ombros. – Melhor assim. – Seu sorriso malicioso não passou despercebido por mim. – Vou me deitar, estou cansado.

- Quer companhia? – Indaguei o imprensando contra a parede.

- Você comete uma loucura daquelas no restaurante e agora pergunta o que eu quero? Você é estranho, Yuy. – Eu sorri, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Eu sei...você quem me deixa assim...descontrolado. – Ele riu, deixando seus dedos encontrarem o cós da minha calça.

- Hum...acho que vou fazer algo por você agora. – Antes que eu pudesse perguntar alguma coisa ele colocou a mão dentro da minha roupa, agarrando meu membro.

Eu não tive tempo nem para gemer, pois logo sua boca estava colada a minha, enquanto sua mão executava a tarefa de me enlouquecer.

Minha calça foi parar nos tornozelos, junto com minha roupa de baixo. Seus dedos deslizavam com maestria por minha ereção, fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar completamente.

E depois eu quem era o louco.

Meus dedos apertavam firmemente seus ombros, enquanto minha boca era invadida de forma quase bruta por aquela língua atrevida. Ele ia me enlouquecer.

- Eu...preciso de mais do que isso. – Gemi, quando consegui me afastar do beijo.

- Por hoje é só o que você pode ter. – Ele apertou a base do meu membro, me fazendo grunhir algo incompreensível.

Mais uma vez ele iniciou um beijo violento, invertendo as posições e me colocando contra a parede. Minhas costas bateram de leve na superfície dura, mas a dor pouco me importou.

Com minhas mãos em seu peito, o empurrei, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. Ele sorriu de forma safada e aumentou o ritmo da masturbação, passando a atacar meu pescoço com beijos e chupões nada delicados. Com certeza eu estaria marcado no dia seguinte.

Seus dedos se apertaram mais em volta da minha ereção, arrancando gemidos nada contidos dos meus lábios. Minha visão estava ficando turva, enquanto meus joelhos ameaçavam ceder.

- Du...Duo! – Gritei em êxtase quando mergulhei de cabeça naquela sensação indescritível.

Ele se afastou, segurando meu queixo, me olhando enquanto eu me deixava levar por aquelas ondas de prazer, sujando sua mão.

- Lindo...você fica lindo gozando. – Eu suspirei, extremamente satisfeito. – Vejamos se você é tão bom quanto parece. – E diante dos meus olhos incrédulos, ele levou os dedos sujos aos lábios sugando-os e lambendo-os sensualmente.

Eu quase tive outro orgasmo vendo aquela cena.

- Acho que somos dois loucos. – Comentei, enquanto me apoiava em seu corpo, deixando minha cabeça repousar em seu ombro.

- Completamente. – Eu tirei meus sapatos enquanto ele subia minhas roupas.

Sem mais uma palavra ele me levou para o seu quarto, me deixando deitar junto de seu corpo. Eu suspirei, deliciado com a proximidade.

- Não posso te atacar? – Perguntei enquanto me livrava da camisa.

- Se fizer isso, vai dormir sozinho! – Ele tirou toda a roupa ficando apenas com a cueca e se enfiando em baixo do cobertor.

Eu respirei fundo, concordando. Tirei minhas próprias roupas e o abracei por trás, afundando o rosto em sua nuca.

- Boa noite, Heero. – Ele sussurrou, sonolento, entrelaçando sua mão com a minha.

- Boa noite, meu...anjo. – Murmurei, dormindo em seguida.

Foi a noite mais estranha da minha vida. Eu dormi abraçado ao homem que mais desejava no mundo, completamente sujo por causa do orgasmo que ele me proporcionou. E não o ataquei.

E incompreensivelmente dormi extremamente bem.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Anjo? Da onde aquilo tinha surgido?

Bem, meu corpo estava cansado demais e eu não queria pensar naquelas palavras e nem naquela situação extremamente estranha.

Céus! Eu estava dormindo com um homem que sequer havia me tocado...hum...da forma convencional e o mais estranho é que eu não me incomodava, era bom sentir o corpo dele tão perto do meu.

Senti sua respiração se regularizar e então me virei, fitando seu rosto adormecido. Ele parecia um garotinho dormindo. Lindo!

Dormi um pouco depois, com o rosto em próximo ao dele, mas quando acordei, várias horas depois, estava deitado com a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto sentia seus dedos acariciarem meus cabelos.

- Bom dia. – Sua voz rouca e sonolenta, me despertou no mesmo instante.

- Espero realmente que seja bom. – Me sentei, esfregando meus olhos.

- Oh, com certeza será – Ele se sentou atrás de mim, apoiando o queixo em meu ombro. – Você sabia que fica lindo dormindo?

- Obrigado. – Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. – Você também fica adorável, nem parece o maníaco tarado que é.

- Você é tão doce de manhã. – Ele ironizou.

- Você nem faz idéia. – Me virei, estalando um beijo em seus lábios. – Vou tomar um banho...sozinho! – Ele riu, se deixando cair de costas na cama.

Meu banho foi lento e relaxante, me dando tempo para pensar em tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Os gestos dele, e os meus, apesar de carregados de paixão também tinham carinho...isso que me deixava intrigado.

Mas algo dentro de mim dizia para não ligar para isso no momento.

Quando saí do banheiro, já devidamente vestido, encontrei a mesa do café já posta e um Heero ainda sonolento sorrindo pra mim. Eu apenas sorri de volta, agradecendo silenciosamente por aquela gentileza.

Enquanto eu comia, olhava desconfiado para ele. Estava tudo fácil demais...ele estava aprontando algo.

Como se tivesse lendo meus pensamentos, ele se levantou e me puxou pelo braço, me beijando de forma despudorada. Eu correspondi o beijo, me agarrando a ele, tentando buscar equilíbrio.

- Isso é por ser absurdamente atraente logo de manhã. – Ele se virou e saiu da cozinha, me deixando tonto para trás.

Oh, Deus! Aquilo não iria acabar bem!

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Eu não estava mais conseguindo me controlar, eu realmente precisava de algo a mais. Na verdade eu precisava de absolutamente tudo que aquele corpo maravilhoso pudesse me oferecer.

Apesar do maldito frio que fazia eu tomei um banho gelado, tentando fazer meu corpo se controlar. Tarefa impossível, pois logo que saí do banheiro me deparei com um Duo bastante sorridente já pronto a me imprensar na parede e roubar meu fôlego com um beijo nada casto.

Ele iria me enlouquecer.

Quando tentei puxílo ele saiu, me mostrando a língua e entrando na sua sala de pintura. Passei as mãos pelos cabelos e fui até o quarto onde estavam minhas coisas, ligando meu laptop.

Mas obviamente aquilo não foi o suficiente para desviar meus pensamentos daquele americano safado.

Já estava cogitando a possibilidade dele ter feito algum feitiço ou algo parecido.

Almoçamos fora naquele segundo dia e Duo fez questão escolher um restaurante onde as toalhas da mesa eram curtas.

Hn. Não podia nem me divertir.

Mas apesar daquela minha pequena fixação por seu corpo, conseguíamos manter um relacionamento cordial, com conversas inteligentes e trocas de idéias.

Descobri sua história e lhe contei a minha, me surpreendendo em como ele era um excelente ouvinte.

Pena que ele insistia em me perturbar, se exibindo com pequenos shorts e andando pela casa com aqueles lindos fios soltos.

Depois daquela primeira noite que dormimos juntos, passamos a dividir a cama, mas só para o sono, ele fazia questão de me provocar, dizendo que executaríamos atividades mais prazerosas quando ele achasse que eu merecia.

Oh...ele era mau.

Eu via que ele queria tanto quanto eu, mas parecia que ele havia feito algum pacto infernal somente para me enlouquecer. Algumas vezes seus toques eram abrasadores e eu podia sentir como sua boca e suas mãos eram hábeis, mas em outras vezes ele me tocava tão sutilmente que meu corpo implorava por mais.

Ele estava me deixando louco.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Duas semanas...duas deliciosas semanas de provocações e atos incompletos.

Oh...como eu adorava perturbílo!

No início ele até tentava me acompanhar, tentando me seduzir, mas como o passar dos dias ele se conformou e se pôs a esperar quando eu o deixaria me tocar da forma que gostaria.

Eu continuaria com aquele nosso doce tormento se algo não tivesse acontecido.

Era uma noite extremamente fria. Tínhamos acabado de jantar e estávamos passeando pelo centro de Nova York, procurando alguns casacos para nós. Eu notava os olhares longos que ele me dirigia.

Um pedido mudo e um desejo contido.

Ele estava se saindo muito bem ao não tentar me agarrar, mas eu podia ver o quanto ele estava se segurando para que pudéssemos continuar com aquele joguinho.

Paramos em frente a uma loja quando alguns homens vestidos com ternos negros vieram em nossa direção. Vi o rosto de Heero perder a cor, e mais que rapidamente coloquei a mão em minha arma, escondida na parte de trás da minha calça.

À medida que eles se aproximavam eu sentia meu coração disparar, enquanto minha mente me dizia que eu deveria ter aproveitado meu tempo com Heero.

Ele segurou minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos e eu notei o quanto ele tremia. Heero não era mais aquele homem imponente e certo do que queria, era apenas um rapaz com medo de morrer. E eu estava ali para protegê-lo.

Quando os homens estavam a poucos passos de nós, me virei para a vitrine, fingindo mostrar algo para Heero. Notei que algumas gotas de suor se formavam em sua testa e tremi levemente.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus pelo vidro e ele sorriu docemente, fazendo meu coração bater ainda mais rápido.

Eu não podia perdê-lo.

- Não se preocupe. – Murmurei, tentando sorrir.

Nesse momento um dos homens tocou meu ombro, me fazendo virar. No mesmo instante eu me coloquei em frente a Heero e tentei sorrir para o homem, fazendo minha melhor cara "eu sou inofensivo".

O aperto em meu ombro aumentou, enquanto aquele homem me fitava e os outros se aproximavam. Vi o exato instante que ele levou a outra mão até a cintura buscando sua arma.

A mão de Heero praticamente esmagou a minha, me mostrando o tamanho de seu medo.

- Hey, cara, solte o rapaz! – Olhei para além do homem que segurava meu ombro. – Esse aí é o cara errado, solte-o! – O aperto em meu ombro sumiu e eu respirei aliviado. – Desculpe, moço é que você se parece com um homem que estamos atrás. – Ele mostrou o distintivo do FBI.

- Tudo bem. – Eu sorri, tentando fazer minhas pernas pararem de tremer.

- Desculpe o incômodo. – O aperto em minha mão cessou.

- Sem problemas! – Sorri de forma genuína. – Boa sorte!

O homem assentiu e continuou seu caminho, sendo seguido pelos outros, mas o cara que agarrou meu ombro ainda olhou para trás, desconfiado.

Nem sei quantas vezes agradeci a Deus nos segundos que se seguiram. E quantas vezes me amaldiçoei por minha fraqueza. Se fosse outro caso eu jamais teria tremido, jamais teria hesitado...

Mas era Heero quem eu estava protegendo.

Sem uma palavra voltamos para o carro. A mão de Heero ainda estava entrelaçada a minha chamando a atenção de várias pessoas.

Quando chegamos perto do automóvel, Heero me abraçou forte, afundando os dedos em meu casaco. Eu suspirei aliviado por ainda estar com ele e o abracei de volta, envolvendo seu pescoço com meus braços.

- Calma. – Murmurei. – Foi um engano, eles não estavam atrás de nós. – Notei que ele ainda tremia.

- Eu sei...só me deixe ficar mais um pouco aqui. – Eu assenti, acariciando seus cabelos.

Nunca em todo o meu tempo de FBI, eu havia ficado tão apavorado.

Quando notei que ele estava mais relaxado, me afastei e acariciei seu rosto. Ele esboçou um sorriso, colocando a mão sobre a minha.

- Vamos...vamos para casa. – E sem demoras entramos no carro e partimos.

Ele deitou a cabeça no banco e suspirou, parecendo aliviado. Eu sorri, mas fiquei atento à estrada, notando se estava sendo seguido.

Graças a Deus, chegamos a salvo em casa. Não sei se agüentaria mais um susto daqueles.

Assim que eu fechei a porta, ele me imprensou na parede, buscando minha pele desesperadamente. Suas mãos viajaram para baixo das minhas roupas, afagando e apertando minhas costas, enquanto sua boca encontrou a minha, me beijando com paixão.

Eu já não queria mais joguinhos, eu precisava do corpo dele no meu.

Continua...

* * *

**¹** - Diz que não é sexy imaginar o Trowa sujo de terra! 

Então...o que acharam desse cap? Como vocês puderam perceber ele foi mais longo...acho que as reviews me inspiraram! Então muito obrigado a vcs que estão lendo e deixando seus coments! Eu **NUNCA** esperei receber tantos comentários!

Bem...então eu sigo no mesmo esquema: quanto mais reviews, mais rápido vem o próximo cap!

O próximo cs já sabem o que vai ter né /Arsinoe vermelha/

Espero que tenham gostado! E pleaaaaase, comentem!

Bjus!

Arsinoe!


	4. CAP IV

Eu já não queria mais joguinhos, eu precisava do corpo dele no meu.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Aquele susto despertou algo em mim que eu sequer sabia que existia.

Eu não podia morrer sem antes ter tomado Duo para mim. E fiquei satisfeito em perceber que ele concordava em parar com aqueles joguinhos, porque daquela vez eu não iria me controlar.

Em gestos rápidos e nada delicados, o livrei do casaco e das duas blusas que ele usava, deixando sua pele nua para o meu deleite. Suas mãos tremiam, tentando desabotoar minhas roupas.

Eu me afastei, ajudando-o a me despir do casaco e da blusa e, sem nenhum pudor, voltei a atacílo, beijando seus lábios com força enquanto minhas unhas arranhavam seu abdômen.

- Oh...Heero...eu quero...tudo... – Eu gemi junto, desafivelando seu cinto com pressa.

Minhas mãos trabalharam com precisão, livrando-o de toda a roupa, vasculhando cada centímetro do seu corpo com meus dedos.

Seus gestos quase desesperados me mostravam o tamanho do seu desejo e então também me desnudei completamente diante de seus olhos.

- Eu quero você, Duo... – Sussurrei, admirando seu corpo nu. – Quero muito.

Ele não respondeu, apenas me puxou, voltando a me beijar de forma bruta, mordendo meus lábios com força.

Eu não esperava que as coisas fossem acontecer daquela forma tão desesperada, mas o que havia acontecido nos mostrou que não podíamos perder tempo.

Ele inverteu a posição, me empurrando contra a parede. Meus dedos desfizeram sua trança, enquanto as mãos dele apertaram minhas nádegas de forma atrevida, puxando meu corpo, fazendo nossas ereções se roçarem.

Puxei seus cabelos, fazendo-o virar o rosto, atacando seu pescoço com beijos violentos. Ele gemeu, e apertou meu membro com força, me fazendo arquear o corpo.

Tentei alcançar sua ereção, mas ele não permitiu, se abaixando enquanto beijava meu corpo. Ele circulou meu mamilo com sua língua para em seguida mordê-lo, arrancando um gemido desesperado dos meus lábios. Meus dedos se perderam em seus cabelos, puxando-os.

- Oh...Duo! – Ele apertou minhas coxas com força, se ajoelhando em minha frente.

Olhei para baixo, fitando seus olhos nublados de desejo e uma necessidade que eu identifiquei como sendo a mesma que a minha. Direcionei seus lábios para onde eu desejava e ele engoliu meu membro, me fazendo jogar a cabeça para trás, gemendo.

Eu não conseguia sequer pensar, só conseguia sentir. A língua dele me enlouquecia completamente, me levando a um estágio bem perto da insanidade.

Sua boca subia e descia por minha ereção, alternando com lambidas deliciosas na ponta, fazendo todo o meu corpo tremer.

Quando notei que já não agüentaria mais, puxei seus cabelos, tentando levantílo, mas ele negou, voltando a engolir meu membro, afundando ainda mais as unhas em minhas coxas, enquanto me olhava de forma safada.

Foi quando eu perdi toda e qualquer razão.

Em gesto violento, o puxei, jogando-o de frente para a parede. Ele gemeu, mas eu não o deixei protestar, colando meu corpo ao dele, esfregando minha ereção em seu traseiro.

- Você já me provocou o suficiente, se continuar vou acabar te machucando. – Avisei, minha voz soando perigosa bem perto de sua orelha.

- Apenas me tome, Heero...por favor...eu preciso.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Ele respirou fundo, colocando três dedos em meus lábios.

Eu não raciocinava, só sentia. Quase tê-lo perdido acendeu aquele desejo quase insano dentro de mim. Eu não me importava com a dor, só queria senti-lo bem fundo dentro de mim.

Chupei seus dígitos sensualmente, enquanto me empinava, roçando meu traseiro em sua ereção.

- Deus...Duo... – Ele tirou seus dedos dos meus lábios, penetrando um em seguida em meu corpo.

Eu gemi de dor, tentando quebrar o contato, mas ele segurou minha cintura, me mantendo firme no lugar.

- Por favor...dói... – Murmurei incoerentemente.

- Mas é isso que você quer... – Ele sussurrou, penetrando outro dedo. – Quer sentir...não importa o que...quer sentir que eu estou com você... – Eu choraminguei, mas não retruquei.

Era exatamente aquilo que eu precisava.

Precisava desesperadamente dele. Perto, dentro, junto de mim, me dando a certeza total que eu não havia falhado, que ainda havia tempo.

Tentei esquecer a dor e levei uma de minhas mãos para a sua nuca, trazendo seu rosto para perto. Virei a cabeça, beijando-o insanamente.

Eu não conseguia entender da onde vinha aquela explosão.

Sem aviso um terceiro dedo me penetrou, fazendo um gemido dolorido assaltar minha garganta. Me remexi, tentando fazer aquele desconforto passar, mas quando Heero afundou ainda mais seus dígitos em mim, senti meu corpo estremecer com a intensidade do prazer que me tomou.

Gritei seu nome, jogando a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a em seu ombro.

Ele tocava incessantemente naquele ponto que me enlouquecia, arrancando palavras um tanto quanto obscenas da minha boca.

- Por favor...agora...preciso de você dentro de mim...agora! – Implorei, empinando meus quadris.

Ele retirou os dedos e beijou delicadamente meu pescoço, enquanto posicionava seu membro em minha entrada. Eu cerrei os olhos, sentindo meu tesão fugir do controle.

Heero tentou me penetrar com cuidado, mas eu não precisava daquilo. Precisava apagar aquele fogo que me queimava cada vez mais por dentro. Levei uma de minhas mãos até seu membro e empurrei os quadris para trás, me deixando penetrar por completo.

Seu gemido rouco em meu ouvido conseguiu abrandar um pouco a dor de ser penetrado tão rapidamente por aquele membro grosso. Mas era aquilo que eu queria. Senti-lo em mim.

- Seu...louco... – Eu sorri, mesmo sentindo minha entrada reclamar da invasão dolorida. – Maluco. – Ele acariciou as laterais do meu corpo, me dando algum tempo para me acostumar.

- Somos dois loucos, Heero. – Entrelacei meus dedos com os dele, sentindo sua respiração quente em meu pescoço.

- Eu sei, anjo...eu sei... – Gemi quando ele se moveu, saindo parcialmente do meu corpo para voltar a se afundar com força.

- Seu desgraçado! Isso dói! – Choraminguei. – Não consegue fazer amor delicadamente? – Zombei.

- Outros fazem amor, Duo...nós fazemos paixão. – Eu gemi alto, deliciado com aquelas palavras.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

O corpo dele era enlouquecedor.

Apertado demais.

Segurei sua cintura com força, puxando-o mais para trás, me afundando completamente em seu corpo. Ele gemeu alto, passando as unhas na parede.

Eu não poderia ser delicado...eu não conseguiria.

Com força, comecei a penetrílo, ouvindo seus gritos extasiados e suas palavras obscenas que me incentivavam a continuar.

Céus! Como eu precisava dele!

Eu sabia que provavelmente o estava machucando, mas com certeza o prazer sobrepujava qualquer coisa, estava escrito nas suas faces coradas.

Afastei aqueles longos fios castanhos de suas costas e me pus a beijílas, deixando diversas manchas roxas.

- Mais...Heero...eu preciso de mais... – Minha mente nublou e todo meu pensamento lógico sumiu.

Agarrei seus cabelos e puxei sua cabeça para trás, mordendo seu pescoço, enquanto o penetrava cada vez com mais força.

O barulho dos corpos se chocando era nítido e fazia companhia aos nossos gemidos descontrolados.

O estoquei mais profundamente e saí de seu corpo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Eu sorri, apertando fortemente suas nádegas.

- Vire-se...agora. – Ele me obedeceu e eu o ergui, imprensando suas costas na parede, sentido-o passar as pernas por minha cintura.

Ele enlaçou meu pescoço e gemeu baixinho quando o penetrei novamente. Passei minhas mãos por baixo de suas coxas e me empurrei contra seu corpo.

- Céus! – Ele afundou as unhas em minhas costas. – Você...vai se cansar muito rápido. – Eu sorri, mordendo um de seus mamilos.

- Acredite que eu não vou. – Sustentando seu peso com uma mão e o imprensando ainda mais contra a parede, conduzi uma de suas mãos até seu próprio membro.

Ele sorriu e começou a se masturbar, encostando a cabeça na parede. Eu voltei a penetrílo, não ligando para as minhas pernas que reclamavam pela posição nada confortável.

Mas era uma delícia possui-lo daquela forma.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Ele estava me enlouquecendo.

E de forma alguma aquilo era ruim.

Fechei meus dedos mais firmemente em volta do meu membro e comecei a estocílo na mesma velocidade que eu era penetrado.

A paixão com a qual ele me tomava era inebriante. Suas mãos apertavam minhas coxas e sua boca viajava por meu peito, alternando entre beijos e mordidas.

Alguns minutos depois meu corpo já gritava, implorando por alívio. Eu vocalizei todo o meu desejo, incitando-o a me possuir ainda mais rápido.

- Oh, Duo...eu não suporto mais... – Sua voz entrecortada, fez meu corpo se arrepiar por inteiro.

- Goze pra mim, Heero... – Pedi sensualmente, forçando meus quadris para baixo.

- Não assim.

Seus gemidos passaram a ser gritos quase desesperados, enquanto ele se afundava com mais força em meu corpo, fazendo minha entrada protestar.

Mas eu não me importei.

Meu corpo foi sacudido por uma onda violenta de espasmos e tudo que eu pude fazer foi arranhar suas costas, enquanto despejava minha semente entre nossos corpos.

Ele me tirou de se colo e voltou a me colocar de cara para a parede. Eu gemi sentindo minhas pernas amolecerem, mas ele me segurou pela cintura, me penetrando com força.

- Você é gostoso demais... – Sua voz rouca atingiu meus nervos, fazendo meus pêlos se arrepiarem.

Seu quadril batia contra o meu, enquanto sua voz grave sussurrava coisas nada ortodoxas em meu ouvido. Algumas estocadas violentas foram o suficiente para eu sentir o líquido quente jorrar dentro de mim.

Ficamos apenas alguns segundos em pé e depois desabamos no chão, literalmente. Heero se encostou a parede, me levando para sentar em seu colo.

Não era confortável ficar sentado, não depois do que ele fez com meu corpo, mas meu encaixei entre suas pernas cruzadas, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro, respirando pesadamente.

Ele acariciou minhas costas e afagou meus cabelos, enquanto distribuía beijos em minha testa. Circulei seu pescoço com meus braços e suspirei, deliciado com aquele carinho.

- Foi...intenso. – Eu concordei, buscando seus olhos com os meus.

- Foi uma loucura. – Eu sorri, abraçando-o forte. – E foi maravilhoso.

- Eu sei. – Seus dedos escorregaram até a base da minha coluna, provocando um arrepio gostoso. – Mas...me desculpe.

- Pelo que? – Indaguei, confuso.

- Violento demais. – Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

- Esquece...– Beijei seus lábios. – Eu precisava sentir.

- Eu te quero, Duo...e não é só pra uma transa. – Sua boca alcançou meu pescoço, sugando a pele suavemente.

- Eu disse que tudo podia se complicar. – Suspirei.

- Mas... – Pousei um dedo em seus lábios.

- Amanhã podemos conversar sobre isso. – Eu sorri, me levantando. – Aceita tomar um banho comigo? – Ele ergueu o corpo, me abraçando carinhosamente.

- Acho que a partir de agora, não posso lhe negar mais nada.

Meu coração bateu desesperado, mas eu ignorei as implicações daquela frase.

Eu só precisava descansar.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Ele estava apavorado com o que havíamos nos tornado e eu me vi entendendo porque ele tinha tanto medo das coisas se complicarem.

Ele era um agente e eu uma testemunha, depois do julgamento não poderíamos mais nos ver. Eu deveria esquecê-lo e ele a mim. Era assustador.

Abandonei esses pensamentos e deixei a água quente escorrer por meu corpo, sentindo Duo me abraçar por trás.

- Eu te arranhei. – Ele comentou, quando passou o sabonete por minhas costas.

- São só algumas marcas, anjo. – Ele pareceu perturbado, mas sorriu.

Depois daquela explosão na sala, acho que estávamos mais calmos, ou completamente esgotados. Os toques não eram maliciosos e nem tinham grandes pretensões.

E eu gostava daquilo.

- Dorme comigo?

- Eu sempre durmo. – Murmurei, beijando-o com carinho.

Ele se sentou na beira da cama, ainda de toalha e começou a desembaraçar os cabelos. Eu me enfiei em um shorts e uma blusa e fiquei observando-o.

- Que foi? – Ele me olhou, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Será que eu...posso? – Perguntei, me aproximando e apontando para a escova de cabelo.

Ele assentiu e me entregou o objeto, virando de costas para mim. Eu desembaracei suavemente seus cabelos, maravilhado com os fios que escorriam por entre meus dedos. De vez em quando eu ouvia suspiros de puro deleite, quando meus dedos massageavam sua nuca.

- Você é bom. – Ele disse, enquanto trançava os fios castanhos.

- Seus cabelos eles...me fascinam. – Suas bochechas coraram levemente e eu sorri.

Duo era uma deliciosa contradição. Ele podia gemer selvagemente e enrubescer com um elogio. Poderia ser mais adorável?

Me levantei, caminhando até seu guarda-roupa e escolhi um pijama da cor de seus olhos.

- Também é fascinado pela cor dos meus olhos, Heero? – Ele perguntou, travesso, enquanto se vestia.

- Sou fascinado por você. – Disse simplesmente, me deitando sob as cobertas.

- Não diga essas coisas, Hee-chan! – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e ele deitou ao meu lado. – Posso te chamar assim?

- Claro, anjo. – Ele sorriu docemente e eu o cobri. – Agora descanse.

- Tentarei...se meu corpo parar de doer. – Eu arregalei os olhos, mas ele sorriu. – Estou brincando, Hee-chan! Eu estou completamente...saciado. – Suspirei aliviado e o abracei, fazendo-o deitar a cabeça em meu peito.

- Boa noite, anjo. – Murmurei, beijando sua testa.

- Noite, Hee-chan. – Seus olhos se fecharam automaticamente e logo ele dormia profundamente, completamente aconchegado ao meu peito.

Eu custei um pouco a dormir. Fiquei observando-o carinhosamente, percebendo que as coisas haviam se complicado muito mais do que eu imaginava.

Continua...

**

* * *

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW**

/descontrolada/

Pessoas...dessa vez eu kuase capotei ao ler as reviews! Fikei toda boba /vermelha/

**MUITO OBRIGADO MESMO!**

Então esse cap...hum...tarado vai para todos que deixaram seus preciosos comentários!

Espero que tenham gostado!

Grande beijo!

Arsinoe


	5. CAP V

Eu custei um pouco a dormir. Fiquei observando-o carinhosamente, percebendo que as coisas haviam se complicado muito mais do que eu imaginava.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Oh...tudo estava complicado demais e algo me dizia que aquele seria um mau dia.

- Bom dia, meu anjo. – Me arrepiei com o hálito quente em meu pescoço e me virei, encarando-o. – Dormiu bem? – Céus! Como eu pude pensar que o dia poderia ser ruim se começava tão bem?

- Muito bem, Hee-chan. – Me joguei em seus braços, beijando seu pescoço. – Já é tarde. – Murmurei, vendo o relógio marcar dez da manhã.

- Não quis te acordar, você fica tão lindo quando dorme. – Arregalei meus olhos.

- Está acordado há muito tempo? – Ele assentiu.

- Um pouco, preparei o café e li o jornal. – Eu sorri, voltando a abraça - lo.

- Oh...se incomoda se eu não provar seu café? Quero ficar aqui na cama com você. – Eu sussurrei de forma manhosa.

A manhã estava extremamente fria, aliás como todas daquele maldito inverno americano, e tudo o que eu queria era ficar quentinho com Heero. Tentando ignorar todos os problemas que eu teria mais para frente.

O problema não era ter dormido com ele. O problema era o que eu sentia com relação aquilo.

Não foi só uma maldita transa, foi muito mais que isso.

Mas eu ignoraria o quanto pudesse aqueles sentimentos estranhos.

- Tudo o que você quiser, meu anjo.

E Heero também não colaborava! Eu notei que seus olhares haviam mudado há alguns dias. Ainda havia aquele desejo, mas havia mais alguma coisa...um certo...afeto.

Merda! Eu tinha que parar de pensar besteiras!

Fechei os olhos e apenas me deixei envolver pelo calor do corpo dele, adorando a sensação maravilhosa que aquilo me proporcionava. E eu continuaria naquele lugar quentinho se um maldito desgraçado não tivesse tocado a campainha.

Resmungando todos os palavrões que eu conhecia, me levantei, buscando um casaco rapidamente. Maldito inverno!

- Já volto! – Me abaixei, beijando Heero carinhosamente.

- Não demore...quero te esquentar de um jeito mais gostoso. – Eu sorri de forma travessa e concordei.

Parei em frente à porta e endireitei meus cabelos da forma que pude, ajeitando os fios rebeldes que fugiam da trança. Quando olhei pelo olho mágico quase enfartei.

Céus! Era tudo que eu precisava! Ergui a gola do casaco, tentando esconder as marcas roxas em meu pescoço.

- Bom dia, Treize. – Abri a porta e tentei sorrir.

- Ainda estava dormindo, Maxwell? – Ele entrou e tirou os sapatos, andando sem nenhuma cerimônia até o sofàse jogando sobre ele.

- Sim...fui dormir muito tarde ontem. – Me espreguicei. – Mas o que te traz aqui? – Sentei no outro sofá.

- Heero. Precisamos falar sobre ele. – Meu coração disparou. – Acho que vou tirílo de sua custódia.

Que merda de vida! Não podiam tirílo de mim!

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Eu...havia ouvido direito?

Minha visão nublou e eu me apoiei na parede, tentando imaginar que aquilo tudo era mentira. Não iriam me tirar de Duo.

O choque que eu senti foi quase palpável. Eu não queria ficar longe dele.

Oh, merda!

Respirei fundo e voltei para o quarto de Duo, me jogando na cama, tentando imaginar algo para mudar aquela situação.

Como eu conseguiria agüentar aquelas próximas quatro semanas sem ele?

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

- Por que, Treize? – Perguntei, tentando parecer indiferente. – Algo errado?

- Não, eu apenas acho que você merece umas férias. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Já estou no caso, não tenho porque sair. Não está satisfeito com o meu trabalho?

- Pelo contrário, pelo que me informaram, vocês estão agindo como duas pessoas normais, saindo, almoçando fora, fazendo compras...mas talvez estejam...normais demais. – Eu suspirei, entendendo o porquê daquela conversa.

- Não tem porque tirar ele daqui, Treize. – Insisti, ignorando aquele olhar malicioso sobre mim.

- Não tem porque ou você não quer que eu te afaste dele?

- Não estou entendendo. – Disse de forma vaga.

- Você se envolveu com ele, Maxwell? – Seu tom incisivo me fez tremer.

- Não. – Respondi simplesmente. – Mas temos um relacionamento muito bom, Heero é uma pessoa muito agradável.

- Sei que tipo de relacionamento vocês têm.

- Não faça insinuações, senhor Kusherenada. – O olhei sério.

- Mas Relena disse que vocês eram...

- O senhor disse que ele teria que passar despercebido.

- Mas dizer que são namorados não é uma coisa muito inteligente a se fazer. – Senti minha raiva aumentar.

- Se tem alguma dúvida converse com ele. Quer que eu vá chama - lo?

- Por favor. – Me levantei rápido, indo diretamente para o meu quarto, tomando cuidado para Treize não ver onde eu estava entrando.

Parei, encostando-me à porta e observando Heero vir até mim.

- Eu não vou sair daqui, anjo, não vou para longe de você. – Eu o abracei forte, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Treize sabe de nós. – Me afastei. – Eu quebrei todas as regras e cometi o pior erro na minha profissão, Hee-chan.

- O que aconteceu, meu anjo?

- Eu...me apaixonei por você. – Ele me encarou com os olhos arregalados.

- Isso é mau? – Seus braços circularam minha cintura.

- Oh, sim...muito mau. – Afirmei, tentando sorrir.

- Então estamos muito encrencados, meu anjo...literalmente fudidos.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu também estou apaixonado por você. – Eu o abracei forte, sentindo meus olhos marejarem.

- Oh, Deus, Heero! O que fizemos?

- Apenas nos apaixonamos, não tem porque você ficar assim.

- Mas, Treize disse...

- Eu só preciso convencê-lo que não temos nada, meu anjo. – Ele sorriu de forma confiante e me beijou delicadamente. – Não vou e nem quero sair de perto de você.

Heero se afastou e pegou um suéter dentro do meu armário, saindo em seguida.

Eu suspirei e enxuguei as poucas lágrimas que escorreram. Eu nem sabia porque tinha chorado. Poderia ser emoção ou...raiva de Treize.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Entrei na sala calmamente, fingindo que tinha acabado de acordar.

- Bom dia, senhor Kusherenada, Duo me disse que o senhor gostaria de falar comigo. – Apertei sua mão e sentei no sofá.

- O que está achando do agente Maxwell, senhor Yuy? – Eu parei por um instante, parecendo considerar a pergunta.

- Estou vivo, não estou? – Ele sorriu levemente, mas eu não retribuí o gesto.

- Vocês têm um bom relacionamento?

- Sim, Duo é uma ótima pessoa. – Passei a mão pelos cabelos. – O que o senhor realmente quer?

- Quero saber se vocês dormiram juntos. – Se eu não tivesse com tanta raiva daquele homem, teria admirado sua forma direta de se expressar.

- Não, por que? Isso seria errado?

- Sexo por sexo não, senhor Yuy. – Ele se recostou no sofá. – Mas quando envolve sentimentos...

- O senhor acha que Duo e eu estamos apaixonados, é isso? – Fingi suprimir um sorriso.

- Eu apenas preciso verificar tudo, certo? Talvez seja prudente colocar outro agente para...

- Estou bem com Duo, senhor Kusherenada, ele é um policial competente e uma ótima pessoa, não existe necessidade de trocar de agente. – Disse de forma firme.

- Eu acho que o senhor tem algo a mais com Duo. – Ele falou de forma maliciosa.

- Eu gostaria, senhor Kusherenada. – Ele arregalou os olhos. – Eu o acho extremamente atraente e imagino como deve ser tê-lo sob mim, mas eu não desperto seu interesse. – Ele balbuciou algo. – E se o senhor insistir nessa história de mudar de agente eu me nego a depor.

- Você não pode fazer isso!

- Tente me separar dele. – Tive vontade de bater minha cabeça contra a parede no momento que as palavras deixaram minha boca.

- Então vocês têm algo! – Ele disse de forma triunfante.

- Não temos, Treize. – Duo surgiu, sorrindo. – E se tivéssemos, por que isso te incomoda tanto? Você o quer? Ou será que quer a mim? – Ele enrubesceu.

- Maxwell, eu ainda sou seu chefe!

- Mas não tem o direito de se meter na minha vida, certo?

- É um caso do FBI.

- Se eu me envolver, vou me envolver com Heero Yuy e não com um maldito caso do FBI.

Treize perdeu a cor e tentou responder, mas não conseguiu, apenas encarou Duo, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Se o senhor veio aqui para ver se temos algo, já respondemos, senhor Kusherenada, não temos nada, apenas nos tornamos amigos.

- Isso não me parece verdadeiro, senhor Yuy.

- Só porque Heero é atraente você achou que eu me deitaria com ele, Treize? – O tom de Duo parecia magoado. – O que você pensa de mim afinal? – Percebi que seus olhos estavam falsamente marejados e pude notar a reação de Treize aquilo. Ele ficou...tocado.

- Não quero por tudo a perder, Duo, entenda. – Ele disse de forma suave.

- Eu sou um profissional, Treize. – O americano afirmou. – Se for só isso, eu preciso fazer algumas coisas. – Ele andou até a porta abrindo-a.

- Certo, Duo. – Ele se levantou e apertou minha mão. – Tome cuidado, se eu desconfiar de algum envolvimento, o caso não vai ser mais seu, Duo.

- Faça como quiser, só não duvide de meu potencial como policial. Até mais. – A porta se fechou num estrondo e eu corri para abraçílo.

Ele envolveu meu pescoço com os braços e gargalhou. Eu o afastei, o olhando de forma confusa.

- Você viu a cara dele? Acreditou em mim! – Ele me deu um beijo estalado. – Agora vamos voltar para onde estávamos?

- Temos que conversar, meu anjo. – Ele soltou um muxoxo.

- Nhai...eu sei. – Com as mãos entrelaçadas, ele me puxou em direção ao quarto.

Acho que não poderia estar mais apaixonado.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

A situação toda era...apavorante.

Eu podia ser engraçadinho, debochado e até um pouco abusado, mas nunca, em situação nenhuma, eu havia desafiado meu chefe. Treize podia ser bem perigoso quando queria e a última coisa que eu precisava era tê-lo no meu pé.

E agora eu o tinha em meu encalço. Não era maravilhoso?

Hn. Merda de profissão essa minha.

E também havia outro problema...eu estava completamente apaixonado por aquele japonês sexy. Não seria realmente um problema se ele não fosse a testemunha que eu tinha que proteger com a minha vida.

Quando eu digo que ser um agente do FBI é uma merda, é porque realmente é!

Mas...eu deveria relaxar e aproveitar minha paixão, já que estava encrencado mesmo.

- Venha, anjo, deita aqui comigo. – Heero se jogou na cama, encostando-se à cabeceira. Eu me sentei em sua frente, me acomodando entre suas pernas.

- Oh, Hee-chan...onde fomos nos meter? – Perguntei manhosamente, enquanto deitava minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Eu não me importo. – Suas mãos encontraram as minhas. – Só temos que ficar essas quatro semanas nos escondendo, depois...

- Depois você nunca mais vai me ver. – Seu corpo enrijeceu. – São as regras.

- Mas você disse que também já protegeu a Relena e ela mora aqui!

- Mas o pai dela é dono de uma das maiores empresas de armas dos EUA, ele subornou o FBI. – Respondi simplesmente.

- Eu não quero me separar de você. – Meu coração disparou. – Não há um meio de não me mandarem para longe?

- Talvez, mas não vamos pensar nisso, vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos...o depois...é o depois... – Me virei, enlaçando seu pescoço. – Estamos apaixonados, só isso importa agora. – Me assustei com a naturalidade que as palavras saíram da minha boca.

- Sim, eu estou loucamente apaixonado por você. – Seus dedos buscaram minha pele, sob as roupas. – Vem pra cá...deixa o resto pra lá...vem matar meu desejo. – Me arrepiei e busquei desesperadamente sua boca com a minha. – Devagar, meu anjo, dessa vez vamos com calma.

- Pensei que tínhamos que conversar. – Debochei.

- Depois, coração...agora eu preciso do seu corpo no meu. – Minhas mãos encontraram a barra do suéter, tentando livrílo rapidamente da roupa.

Eu deixei que ele me tomasse novamente. Seus dedos em meu corpo, incendiavam meu interior. Nossos gemidos mesclaram-se e no ápice de tudo nossas mãos se entrelaçaram, buscando apoio.

Naquela manhã eu descobri que Heero tinha dois lados extremamente opostos. Ele podia ser um amante louco, me possuindo com força, mas também podia ser extremamente carinhoso, me tocando de um jeito gentil.

Realmente eu estava apaixonado.

Sua boca encontrou a minha e nos beijamos carinhosamente quando o ato acabou. Me aninhei em seu peito, abraçando-o, enquanto seus braços me envolviam fortemente.

- Devíamos almoçar agora. – Seus dedos brincavam com meus cabelos soltos.

- Eu só quero ficar aqui com você...juntinho. – Afundei o rosto em seu pescoço.

- Manhoso. – Eu assenti, puxando as cobertas, pouco me importando que teria que mandar lavílas por conta da nossa...manhã agitada.

Eu havia me tornado um tolo sentimental, mas algo me dizia que aquilo não seria muito bom.

Eu ainda tinha que protegê-lo. E enganar Treize.

Continua...

* * *

Pessoas.../se escondendo/ Me desculpe pelo cap tão...sem sal... Eu estou decepcionada comigo mesma... 

Mas mesmo assim eu espero que vcs pelo menos consigam ler...E claro...MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! Elas me incentivam muito!Brigada mesmo, gente. /Emocionada/

O próximo cap vem rápido! Prometo! E se possível deixem comentários, please!

Grande beijo!

Arsinoe


	6. CAP VI

Eu ainda tinha que protegê-lo. E enganar Treize.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Passamos vários dias vivendo como em uma lua de mel.

Dentro do apartamento e com as janelas fechadas.

Aquilo era irritante. Não que eu quisesse desfilar sempre de mãos dadas com Duo, mas às vezes quando estávamos almoçando ou jantando em algum restaurante, ele me olhava como se implorasse por um toque que fosse, mas eu não podia. Então acabava me lembrando que a cada dia que passava eu ficava mais próximo de ser mandado para longe dele.

E isso eu não suportaria.

Com o passar dos dias, estar perto de Duo era algo necessário, imprescindível...eu não poderia mais ficar longe dele.

– Coração, você tentou cozinhar de novo? – Olhei para a cozinha semi-destruída e ri.

– Só tentei mesmo. – Seu olhar baixo amoleceu meu coração.

– Tudo bem, nós damos um jeitinho depois, ta?– O abracei, beijando sua testa. – Podemos comer fora.

– E aí eu não posso nem segurar sua mão ou te beijar. – Ele suspirou. – Eu não quero mais ter que passar por isso. – Naquelas semanas eu pude perceber o quão doce e frágil Duo podia ser. – Como eu queria arrancar os olhos do Treize com as minhas próprias mãos. – Ok, nem tão doce assim.

– Não fique assim, só mais um tempinho...

– Eu não quero que o tempo passe. – Ele se limitou a dizer.

– Certo, vamos pedir algo por telefone, então. – Ele ergueu aqueles olhos de filhote de cachorro. – Eu peço uma pizza, meu anjo. – Quando eu poderia negar algo a ele?

Estávamos nos arriscando muito mais do que podíamos. Ao invés de nos afastarmos, só nos aproximávamos mais e mais, tornando nossas presenças para o outro, coisas vitais. E na nossa situação aquilo era perigoso.

Só de imaginar ficar longe dele, meu coração apertava.

– É por isso que sou insanamente apaixonado por você! – Ele sussurrou, apertando minhas nádegas.

– Oh...você só está comigo porque te satisfaço na cama. – Me fingi magoado.

– Descobriu meu segredo. – Ele se afastou, mas em seguida me roubou um beijo. E meu fôlego.

Como eu poderia ficar longe do corpo dele?

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Três semanas...três semanas que estávamos juntos. E a cada dia ele me encantava mais.

Sua voz, seus toques, seus gestos gentis...tudo nele me fascinava e por várias vezes me esquecia do meu trabalho e me deixava levar por aquela paixão que crescia mais entre nós.

– Só temos sete dias, coração. – Me remexi sob seu corpo.

– Eu sei. – Murmurei, sentindo-o sair de dentro de mim. Por que ele tinha sempre que tocar naquele assunto?

– Acho que estou te pressionando demais. – Ele se sentou, fazendo meu corpo gritar pela perda de calor repentino.

– Não é isso...é só que...

– Olha eu entendo, ok? Tivemos uma ótima transa agora...e pra você foi só isso, sinto muito estar te pressionando a assumir algum risco por mim. – Notei seu tom magoado e ergui a mão para toca - lo, mas ele me impediu. – Eu vou tomar um banho e talvez dormir no quarto de hóspedes. – Me peito se apertou quando ele se ergueu, caminhando até a porta.

– Espere! – Levantei rapidamente e o abracei por trás, afundando o rosto em suas costas fortes. – Não é nada disso! Não foi só uma transa...foi muito mais pra mim, como sempre é quando você me toca. – Ele se virou e segurou fortemente meus ombros.

Ficamos nos encarando durante vários minutos, mergulhados na intensidade do olhar do outro. Era difícil para eu pensar em como tudo ficaria.

Odeio admitir, mas sempre fui um sujeito acomodado. Tudo estava bem. Para mim, tínhamos _ainda_ uma semana. Para Heero tínhamos _apenas_ uma semana.

E se eu não movesse meu traseiro e tentasse fazer algo eu o perderia por essa nossa diferença de pensamentos.

– Eu não posso ficar longe de você. – Sua voz rouca fez meu corpo se arrepiar. – Consegue entender isso, Duo? Consegue entender que eu me envolvi muito mais que imaginava? – A intensidade de suas palavras me atingiu em cheio, criando um grande bolo em minha garganta.

– Eu...eu...eu...

– Tudo bem. – Ele suspirou e me soltou. – Eu deveria saber que você não se envolveria a esse ponto com uma testemunha. Pode não ser só sexo, você pode estar apaixonado, mas eu...eu _preciso_ de você. – Seus dedos tocaram delicadamente meu rosto. – Preciso do seu sorriso, da sua voz, do seu carinho, do seu corpo...preciso estar com você. – Meus olhos, involuntariamente, encheram-se d'água.

– Hee-chan... – Ele me calou.

– Não diga nada, coração. – Seus lábios pousaram sobre os meus. – Um dia talvez você consiga entender. – Então ele se foi, me deixando sozinho e com frio.

Quis segui-lo, mas não o fiz. Precisava pensar um pouco...tinha que bolar um plano, porque eu nunca deixaria aquele japonês maravilhoso.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Meu peito batia desesperadamente em meu peito.

Naquelas semanas sequer havia passado pela minha cabeça que Duo podia simplesmente não corresponder meus sentimentos. Era bem plausível até.

Ele fora treinado para não se envolver com quem protegia e nada mais normal que ser apenas sexo para ele. Claro que ele sentia algo por mim. Eu via em seus olhos, mas era apenas carinho, desejo...tesão.

Eu sentia algo bem mais forte.

Entrei no banheiro e me enfiei em baixo do chuveiro. Um banho poderia me acalmar e fazer minhas idéias clarearem.

Apoiei as mãos na parede e deixei a água escorrer por meu corpo, enquanto pensava em Duo. Aquele americano baka conseguiu me fazer esquecer do porque eu estava ali.

E que eu estava correndo risco de morrer a qualquer instante.

Hn. Maldita vida de jornalista.

Quando abri meus olhos me deparei com duas jóias me encarando.

– Deus, Duo! – Praticamente gritei. Ele estava encostado a parede, com a cabeça entre minhas mãos espalmadas.

– No que estava pensando? Nem percebeu minha presença! – Ele fez um adorável biquinho e eu sorri.

– Estava pensando em você. – Seus olhos escureceram.

– Vamos esclarecer umas coisas aqui, Yuy. – Ele apontou um dedo para o meu rosto. – Você falou um monte de coisas para mim no quarto e não me deixou revidar. – Franzi as sobrancelhas. – Você vai me ouvir! – Eu assenti e esperei, mas ele não disse nada.

– Duo?

– Mas primeiro, saia de tão perto...com seu corpo nu e molhado perto de mim eu não consigo pensar direito! – Eu sorri, abraçando-o forte.

– Anjinho...

– Oh, Hee-chan...você falou coisas tão lindas! – Seus braços circularam minha cintura. – Eu também queria falar coisas assim, mas...eu só posso dizer que também preciso de você, que te quero sempre do meu lado...poxa...eu não me imagino acordando sem você do meu lado! – Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. – Desculpe por te fazer pensar o contrário, mas eu achei...

– Que tínhamos _ainda_ uma semana. – Ele arregalou os olhos, mas assentiu.

– Eu não queria pensar em coisas ruins...só queria ficar com você. – Ele passou a língua pelos lábios inocentemente, mas meu corpo respondeu ao gesto. – Mas...eu não quero me separar de você e farei o que for preciso para...Heero, por que está me olhando assim?

– Sua boca...seu corpo assim... – Passei meus dedos pelo seu tórax. – Não deveríamos ter conversas sérias debaixo do chuveiro...eu não resisto. – Ataquei seus lábios furiosamente.

– Espera, Hee-chan...espera... – Ele me empurrou e eu o olhei frustrado. – Oh, merda! – Suas mãos buscaram meu membro. – Esquece...vem logo! Conversamos depois.

O imprensei contra a parede azulejada, colando meu corpo ao dele. Ele suspirou me puxando ainda mais, tentando suprimir o espaço inexistente entre nós.

Beijei seu pescoço e em seguida o virei de costas para mim, roçando meu membro em suas nádegas.

– O que isso te lembra, meu anjo? – Sussurrei, enquanto meus dedos encontravam seu membro.

– Oh...Hee-chan... – Ele empinou os quadris, separando as pernas. – Me possua...por favor.

– Diga: o que isso te lembra? – Exigi, pressionado meu membro em sua entrada.

– Nossa...primeira vez! – Ele gritou quando a ponta do meu membro penetrou seu corpo ainda receptivo devido ao nosso ato de algum tempo atrás.

– Bom garoto. – Gemi e em uma estocada forte o penetrei por completo, ouvindo um grito desesperado em resposta.

Fiquei um tempo parado, apenas beijando seus ombros e seu pescoço delicadamente, enquanto uma de minhas mãos acariciava seu membro e a outra deslizada por sua cintura.

Ele gemeu, empurrando o corpo para trás em um pedido mudo por mais. Eu o atenderia satisfeito se o telefone não tivesse tocado.

Sussurrei todos os palavrões possíveis enquanto me retirava de seu corpo. Ele apoiou a cabeça por alguns instantes na parede, parecendo ainda mais frustrado que eu.

– Não diga essas coisas assim, Hee-chan...fico mais excitado. – E com um beijo rápido ele correu para atender o telefone, molhando a casa toda no processo.

Meu corpo protestou e eu me vi obrigado a me aliviar sozinho.

Mas pegaria aquele americano quando ele voltasse.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Eu me perguntei por que os telefones sempre tocavam nas horas mais impróprias. Parece que foram criados especialmente para isso.

Merda!

Ainda com o corpo pegando fogo pelos toques de Heero, corri para o irritante aparelho, imaginando se joga-lo na privada era uma boa opção.

Não...infelizmente não seria inteligente fazer isso.

– Alô. – Disse de forma ofegante.

– _Duo? Céus eu pensei que você não fosse atender!_ – Reconheci a voz de Chris e suspirei.

– O que você quer? Seja rápido! Eu estava tomando um delicioso ban...

–_Eles sabem onde Heero está e você tem menos de vinte minutos para tira-lo daí!_ – Minha mente se recusou a trabalhar enquanto meu corpo ainda implorava pelo de Heero.

– Como assim, Chris?

– _Não temos tempo, Maxwell! Saía daí agora! Já contatei Treize e em cinco minutos um helicóptero estará no telhado_. – Finalmente minha mente resolveu trabalhar. – _Agora, Duo!_

– Oh, Deus! Obrigado, meu amigo! Se você estivesse aqui lhe daria um beijo. – Ele riu. – Vou sair agora mesmo com Heero.

– _Boa sorte! O piloto sabe o destino que Treize escolheu para vocês._

– Certo! – Desliguei o aparelho, sentindo minha cabeça rodar.

A vida de Heero corria perigo. Eu tinha que salva-lo.

O mais rápido que pude corri até o quarto e separei algumas roupas, indo até o banheiro em seguida.

– Duo?

– Vamos, Heero! – Ele me puxou pelo braço.

– Vem, anjo...

– Eles nos acharam, Heero! Vamos embora! – Ele perdeu a cor e eu o esbofeteei. – Acorde! Vamos logo!

Como dois loucos, nos vestimos o mais rapidamente possível. O fiz vestir um colete a prova de balas, enquanto vestia o meu próprio.

Sem tempo. Sem tempo.

Com uma mochila nas costas subi até o telhado, carregando Heero comigo. Ele parecia assustado demais para se mover sozinho.

Eu não era mais o rapaz apaixonado, eu era um agente do FBI e precisava proteger Heero com minha própria vida. E eu o faria.

– Duo, por favor... – Eu calei com um gesto, caminhando até o helicóptero que nos esperava.

O piloto me sorriu e em um gesto rápido o puxei, golpeando-o em seguida. Heero me olhou, espantado e eu sorri tranqüilizando-o.

– Minha experiência diz para não confiar em estranhos. – Segurei sua mão. – Suba. – Ele pareceu em dúvida e eu o abracei. – Vou te proteger, eu prometo. – Em silêncio embarcamos e eu fiquei um tempo apenas olhando os controles.

– Duo?

– Eu não lembro como se pilota isso...acho que... – Algo estalou em minha mente. – Sim! – Ajustamos os fones e os comunicadores e em poucos minutos estávamos voando para longe do meu apartamento.

– Duo...

– Diga. – Com os controles presos firmemente em minhas mãos, me permiti olha-lo.

– Preciso te confessar que nunca voei de helicóptero porque...morro de medo. – Eu sorri.

– Então tenho que te confessar que fui expulso das aulas de vôo. – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. – Digamos que nas poucas aulas que tive descobri que helicópteros não são a prova d'água. – Seus olhos quase pularam das órbitas. – O instrutor disse que eu era uma negação e implorou que Treize não permitisse mais minha ida às aulas.

– Estou bem mais tranqüilo. – Eu gargalhei, vendo-o apertar as mãos no banco, enquanto seus olhos estavam firmemente fechados.

Toquei seus dedos rapidamente, chamando sua atenção.

– Vou nos tirar dessa. – Ele sorriu fracamente. – Eu prometo.

– _Duo?_ – Reconheci a voz de Treize no rádio.

– Sim?

– _O que você fez com o piloto?_

– Hum...deixei-o lá...não confio em ninguém, Treize, você sabe.

– _Maxwell, você matou meu agente?_

– Não...apenas o fiz dormir. – Heero ao meu lado riu. – E nosso destino foi mudado. É seguro dizer?

– _Sim._

– Vou para a sua casa.

– _O QUE?_

– Não a que você mora! – Expliquei. – Aquela outra nos arredores de Nova York.

– _Você está maluco? Você vai para onde..._

– Vou pra là, Treize, é mais seguro e você diga que eu surtei e fugi com a testemunha e que vai me caçar, assim você fica responsável pela minha busca.

– _Mas..._

– Eu sei que são agentes do FBI que estão atrás de nós, Treize...se você comandar as buscas pode despistílos.

– _Certo, Maxwell, mantenha-o vivo durante essa semana e te espero na porta do tribunal. As chaves estão enterradas no chão, em baixo do tapete da entrada dos fundos._

– Obrigado, Treize.

– _Mandarei Chris e Leon ficarem de vigia por lá. Adeus._

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Eu não estava com medo.

Estava apavorado.

Apesar de saber da minha situação, jamais imaginei que seria realmente perseguido por agentes corruptos do FBI.

Depois de uns dez minutos a adrenalina começava a sair do meu sangue me deixando com uma sensação...vazia. Eu ainda estava com medo, mas só conseguia pensar no meu futuro. Se é que eu tinha um.

Se conseguíssemos sobreviver às habilidades de piloto de Duo, o que faríamos a seguir? Iríamos para alguma casa escondida e então...

– Merda! – O grito do americano me tirou de meus devaneios e então notei sua expressão raivosa. – Segure essas merdas de controle, Heero!

– O que?

– Porra, Heero, apenas mantenha os controles firmes! – Eu obedeci, chocado demais para pensar quando ouvi o barulho de tiros ricocheteando pelos ares.

Ele pegou sua arma na cintura e colocou o corpo para fora, atirando contra os nossos perseguidores. Minha mente estava vazia e eu só conseguia sentir medo...medo...medo...

Duo era um louco, completamente insano...eu podia ouvir claramente as balas batendo no helicóptero, perfurando...céus! Iríamos morrer!

Minhas mãos começaram a tremer, então notei que estávamos sobre um rio e estávamos caindo...caindo...caindo...

– Heero! – Seu punho acertou minha bochecha, enquanto ele se encostava no banco fugindo das balas. – Apenas mantenha essa merda de controle firme! – Suas mãos pousaram sobre as minhas, fazendo-nos ganhar altitude novamente.

Em movimentos cadenciados notei que balançávamos de um lado para o outro. Duo provavelmente tentava fugir das balas.

– Céus...Duo... – Balbuciei, enquanto o via carregar sua arma, pegando outra pistola na cintura, ouvindo outra rajada de tiros.

– Vou tentar fazê-los cair, por favor, nos mantenha firmes. – Eu assenti, apavorado demais para responder qualquer outra coisa.

E se Duo não os fizesse cair? O que seria de nós?

Continua...

* * *

Primeiramente perdoem-me pela falta de acentos em certos "as" mas é que o nosso querido site resolveu não reconhecê-los...

É...acho que viajei nesse finalzinho, mas não estamos numa fic de aventura, certo? Talvez eu tenho exagerado, mas é que aqueles filmes americanos não em fizeram bem mesmo...

Mas fora essa minha "viajada" para alguma galáxia distante, espero que tenham gostado desse cap! Posso dizer que me diverti bastanta escrevendo! E desculpem pela demora! Tive alguns probleminhas!

E claro...valeu pelas reviews, pessoal! Cada vez que abro minha caixa de email e vejo os recados que vcs deixam pra mim eu fico kuase histérica!

Por hora é só...comentem, pleaseeeeee! Continuo com o mesmo esqueminha, ta? Quanto mais reviews mais rápido vem o cap...HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAAHAHA +risada maquiavélica+

Andei surtando mesmo...

Bjus, gente!


	7. CAP VII

E se Duo não os fizesse cair? O que seria de nós?

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Aquela era uma merda de situação.

No helicóptero atrás do nosso haviam pelo menos três atiradores...hum...dois porque havia acabado de acertar um fazendo-o cair no rio.

Eu tinha que salvar Heero... Eu tinha que salvar Heero... Eu tinha que salvar Heero.

Esse pensamento ecoava em minha mente, enquanto atirava contra o helicóptero.

Havia conseguido derrubar mais um...quem sabe se eu conseguisse...

Uma grande explosão foi ouvida e nosso helicóptero foi arremessado para frente. Eles haviam explodido e nós...havíamos recebido grande parte do impacto.

– Oh, dia de merda! – Gritei, pegando de volta os controles. Tentei nos estabilizar, mas uma hélice havia sido acertada. – Heero... – Ele me olhou, assustado. – Temos que pular.

– O QUE?

– É nossa única chance...vou tentar levar o helicóptero o mais perto possível da margem, então...nós pulamos quando estivermos a alguns metros da água.

– Você é louco!

– Essa merda vai se chocar em algum lugar e explodir, entende? Temos que sair daqui! Não vou conseguir pousa-lo! – Ele arregalou os olhos. – Quando estivermos perto o suficiente, segure minha mão...vamos pular e, pelo amor de Deus, Heero, não solte!

– A água deve estar...congelante, é inverno!

– Preste atenção. – Gritei. – É a nossa única merda de chance! – O helicóptero deu um tranco, fazendo-o bater a cabeça.

– Eu...confio em você. – Se não estivesse tão apavorado, com certeza me emocionaria.

Tentei estabilizar o helicóptero e quando estávamos a uns 200 metros da margem do rio, pulamos.

A água pareceu congelar instantaneamente meu corpo, mas não me permiti apavorar. Tinha uma missão a concluir e assim seria.

Prendi todo o ar em meus pulmões e lutei contra a água, nos puxando para cima. Quando chegamos a superfície, agradeci silenciosamente a Deus por Heero não ter se soltado.

– Tudo bem? – Perguntei, tremendo e batendo os dentes.

– Sim... – Vislumbramos o exato momento que o helicóptero chocou-se na margem, explodindo imediatamente. Heero pareceu aliviado e apertou minha mão.

– Vamos nadar até a margem o mais rápido possível. A casa de Treize, graças a Deus, fica perto daqui. – Ele assentiu e roçou os lábios nos meus.

Lutamos contra o frio, o medo e nossos próprios corpos. Quando estávamos perto, notei que Heero não estava comigo. Olhei para trás, apavorado e o vi parado, ofegando.

– Não podemos parar. – O coloquei em minhas costas e nadei o mais rápido que pude.

Chegando na margem, caímos na areia, exaustos. Notei que os olhos de Heero se fechavam e o abracei forte, beijando-o com paixão.

– Meu corpo...está congelado. – Sua voz soou baixa, quase dolorida.

– Só mais um pouco, por favor, não me deixe. – Ele sorriu e com algum esforço nos levantamos. – Logo vão perceber que não há corpos no helicóptero, mas a explosão nos dá algum tempo...umastrês horas no máximo. Conheço essas bandas, Hee-chan...vamos conseguir. – Ele assentiu e abraçados, caminhamos até a estrada, seguindo na direção de nosso refúgio.

A casa de Treize ficava a alguns quilômetros de onde caímos, e pelos meus cálculos em três ou quatro horas chegaríamos. E teríamos que rezar para eles não chegarem antes e para que meu plano com Treize tenha dado certo. Se ele fosse o responsável pelas buscas, tudo ficaria mais fácil.

Ainda tínhamos uma semana até o julgamento. E isso se não fosse adiado porque a testemunha havia sido seqüestrada pelo o agente que deveria protegê-lo.

Quando faltava mais ou menos uma hora de caminhada, entramos no bairro onde a casa se localizava. Teríamos que ter cuidado para não chamarmos atenção.

– Eu...não posso mais, Duo... – Heero se encostou-se a um parede, respirando de forma ofegante.

– Não podemos parar...esse vento no seu corpo molhado...pode pegar uma hipotermia ou sei lá o que. – Ele sorriu, me abraçando.

– Você também, meu anjo...

– Falta pouco, vamos, Hee-chan. – Caminhamos por mais algum tempo e então avistamos o paraíso.

A casa de Treize.

Me escondi atrás de um muro e olhei toda a área, tentando me assegurar que era realmente seguro. Quando me convenci, puxei Heero pelo pulso, fazendo-o correr atrás de mim.

Olhei no relógio: meia noite e meia.

O bairro estava silencioso e a rua estava vazia. Com cuidado, desenterrei a chave e abri a porta, feliz pela temperatura agradável.

Foi quando escutei passos e vozes alteradas do lado de fora.

– _Eles podem estar aqui! Vamos entrar!_

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Tudo a minha volta escureceu e só o que senti foram as mãos de Duo, me puxando para dentro. Só não desmaiei porque os lábios deles colaram-se aos meus.

– Tudo vai ficar bem. – Ele sussurrou, me abraçando.

Fui puxado para o vão embaixo da escada e Duo me abraçou, segurando sua arma com a mão livre. Ainda podíamos escutar as vozes do lado de fora.

– _Está louco? Essa é a casa de Treize Kusherenada!_

– _O agente que estamos atrás trabalha pra ele!_

– _Mesmo assim! Não ouviu as últimas ordens? É ele quem está responsável pela busca do agente! Parece que o tal Maxwell descobriu que íamos pegar o jornalista e fugiu, desobedecendo as ordens de Treize._

– _Mas essa não é uma missão oficial..._

– _Eu sei, sua anta! Mas para todos os efeitos ele fugiu antes de saber de nós entende? Nós não existimos! Maxwell surtou e fugiu com o jornalista! _

– _Certo! Certo! Mas podemos dar uma olhadinha... _– Meu coração disparou e me agarrei a Duo.

– _Vocês aí! Parados! Estamos a mando do senhor Kusherenada, estamos atrás do agente que seqüestrou Heero Yuy, que estão fazendo aqui?_

– Chris. – Duo sussurrou, me abraçando mais forte. – Eu sabia que ele viria.

– _Nós...nós..._

– _Sumam daqui! Vamos montar guarda caso ele apareça. Senhor Kusherenada não vai gostar de saber que vocês estão fazendo trabalhos paralelos._

Pelo visto Treize Kusherenada metia medo em todos.

Ouvimos ainda alguma discussão, mas os passos fortes foram para longe e eu pude suspirar aliviado.

Estávamos a salvo.

Pelo menos por hora.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Se eu não estivesse tão apaixonado me casaria com Chris!

Mas eu era louco pelo japonês que tremia em meus braços.

– Hee-chan...está tudo bem. – Notei que seus olhos estavam firmemente fechados e o abracei forte. – Estou aqui e vou proteger você.

– Eu sei, apenas...me deixe ficar junto de você agora...eu preciso. – Seu corpo não parava de tremer um instante e me preocupei.

– Vamos ficar juntos, mas precisamos de um banho quente e roupas secas. – Ele assentiu, se levantando comigo.

– Você salvou minha vida, anjo, muito obriga... – Não o deixei terminar, beijando-o com paixão.

Céus! Eu quase o perdi! E foi quando eu percebi a extensão dos meus sentimentos por ele.

Completamente no escuro andamos até o banheiro, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar em nada.

– _Duo?_ – Me assustei com a voz conhecida, mas sorri, me aproximando da janela.

– Chris?

– _Tudo bem? Você está ferido? E a testemunha?_

– Estamos bem, meu amigo...obrigado pelo que fez.

– _Sem problemas...pode descansar, ninguém vai se aproximar da casa. Acenda apenas poucas luzes...de preferência nenhuma. Amanhã veremos se conseguimos dar algo para vocês fazerem comida...sei lá _– Eu sorri.

– Oh, cara! Valeu mesmo! Agora preciso ir ficar com Heero.

– _Tudo bem, cara_. – Abri um pouco a janela e recebi um celular e um carregador. – _Mantenha-o sempre com você._

– Ok.

Voltei até Heero, caminhando com ele até o banheiro. O banho foi em um silêncio desagradável e eu não entendia porque.

Juntos, fomos até o quarto acendendo apenas um abajur. As roupas de Treize foram extremamente bem vindas.

Abracei Heero por trás, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

– Por que está tão calado? Ainda está assustado?

– Um pouco, mas...e agora, Duo?

– Vamos esperar e se tudo correr bem, você estará o julgamento daqui a uma semana e então tudo vai acabar.

– E nós?

– Ficaremos juntos...sempre. – Ele respirou, aliviado e se virou me empurrando em direção a cama.

Caímos sobre o colchão macio, nos abraçando como dois loucos. Em poucos segundos estávamos sob as cobertas, quentinhos e protegidos.

– Duo...eu preciso lhe contar algo. – Me assustei com o tom sério. – Apesar de quase ter nos matado naquele helicóptero, ter me feito pular na água congelante, ter me acertado um soco e um tapa... – Meu coração apertou e quando ameacei murmurar um pedido de desculpas ele não permitiu. – Eu tenho que lhe dizer que...estou morto de ciúmes daquele tal de Chris. – Eu arregalei os olhos, mas logo uma gargalhada explodiu em minha garganta, mas foi sufocada pelas mãos de Heero. – Calado, baka! – Notei suas bochechas rubras.

– Foi a coisa mais...doce que eu já ouvi, Hee-chan! – Me joguei em seus braços, beijando seu rosto. – E quero te comer todinho! – Brinquei.

– Você quer? – Seu tom grave me arrepiou.

– Eu...eu...eu... – É claro que eu queria, mas...nunca havíamos falado nisso.

– Eu quero que você me tome da mesma forma que eu o tomo, meu anjo. – Seus dedos contornaram meu rosto. – Quero ser seu. – Eu tentei esboçar alguma reação. – Hum...você todinho dentro de mim, coração...tenho um orgasmo só de imaginar. – Eu ri, abraçando-o forte.

– Não consegue ser só romântico não?

– Eu sou safado, anjo! Está no meu sangue! Não consigo evitar!

– Você...realmente quer? – Perguntei duvidoso ainda. Heero era tão...Heero!

– Mais que qualquer coisa, meu amor. – Estremeci com o tratamento, mas sorri, beijando-o delicadamente.

Naquela noite completaríamos o ciclo.

Eu já era dele, ele seria meu e então estaríamos perdidos...para sempre.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Eu queria senti-lo de todas as formas e entregar meu corpo a ele era uma delas.

As palavras eram desnecessárias. Eu temia que se dissesse algo poderia assustá-lo com a intensidade dos meus sentimentos.

Nossas roupas foram para no chão, enquanto nossos corpos roçavam um no outro, provocando ondas de prazer.

Gemi quando sua língua desceu por meu tórax, brincando com minha sanidade. Rapidamente libertei seus cabelos e afundei os dedos na massa castanha, apreciando sua maciez.

Um, dois, três dedos dançaram em meu interior enquanto meu membro era engolido de forma faminta por aquela boca que eu tanto adorava.

Céus! Eu ia explodir de prazer.

– Por favor... – Implorei, contendo meus gemidos.

– Por favor o que? – Sua voz suave fez meu corpo se arrepiar.

– Dentro de mim...você...agora... – Ouvi sua risada e ri também, feliz por nossa cumplicidade.

– Nenhum pedido poderia ser melhor neste momento. – Gemi de insatisfação quando seus dedos abandonaram meu interior, mas estremeci quando seu membro tocou minha entrada já preparada. – Não feche os olhos. – O pedido foi sussurrado e eu assenti rapidamente. – Quero olhar em seus olhos...quero ver o que você vai sentir quando eu estiver dentro de você. – Respirei fundo.

– Amor, Duo...é o que eu sinto por você. – Seus olhos se arregalaram. – Oh...esqueça...apenas me tome. – Ele afundou o rosto em meu pescoço e me penetrou de forma calma.

– Eu também, sinto, Hee-chan...em meu coração...amor por você. – Meus olhos arderam pelas lágrimas contidas.

Aquelas palavras abrandaram minha dor e logo Duo me tomava de forma carinhosa. Estávamos fazendo amor. Era a primeira vez que efetivamente nos entregávamos sem reserva alguma.

E foi maravilhoso.

Enlacei sua cintura com minhas pernas e abafei um gemido quando explodi em sua mão, sujando nossos corpos já suados. Ele me olhou e em uma estocada mais profunda se esvaiu dentro de mim, me deixando sentir, pela primeira vez, a doce quentura de sua semente em dentro de meu corpo.

Exaustos e suados nos abraçamos, sorrindo como dois tolos apaixonados.

Que seguramente éramos.

– Estamos sendo perseguidos por agentes corruptos que querem nos matar e conseguimos sentir desejo...somos dois loucos, coração...dois insanos. – Eu sussurrei, abraçando-o forte.

– E ainda fizemos essa pequena loucura na cama do meu chefe, sujando os lençóis dele. – Ele saiu de dentro do meu corpo, provocando um gemido insatisfeito. – Heero, sobre o que eu disse... – Eu coloquei um dedo em seus lábios, calando-o.

– Eu entendo que possa ter sido só momentâneo, meu amor, mas eu...

– Seu estúpido! – Arregalei os olhos, quando ele se sentou apontando um dedo em meu rosto. – Eu amo você sim! Amo muito...demais! – A expressão raivosa deu lugar a um lindo biquinho.

– Eu também te amo demais, baka! – O puxei de volta, fazendo-o descansar a cabeça em meu peito.

– Oh...Hee-chan, você é mau! – Eu franzi as sobrancelhas.

– Por que, coração?

– Eu quem te tomei...eu quem deveria estar te aconchegando! Você quem deveria ser a parte passiva agora! – Ele se sentou novamente, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – Isso não é justo!

– Oh...amor! – Puxei seus cabelos, fazendo-o cair de costas na cama. – Se é isso que você quer. – Tentei deitar a cabeça em seu peito, mas ele não permitiu.

– Sabe o que é pior? Eu não quero que seja dessa forma! Eu gosto de ficar assim... – Ele roçou o rosto em meu peito. – Gosto de me sentir protegido por você. – Ele era adorável...mas muito estranho.

– Baka... – Murmurei, estreitando-o em meus braços. – Meu baka. – Ele assentiu, sorridente e me roubou um beijo.

Dormimos assim: sujos, suados e felizes.

E nenhuma noite foi melhor que aquela.

Continua...

* * *

Hey, pessoas! Vou começar agradecendo! Muito obrigado pelas reviews! 

Um...**Elfa Ju**...valeu pelos tokes...são coisas que realmente passam despercebidas. A **Anna Yuy Maxwell, Sy.P, Aniannka, Serennity Le Fay, Karin Kamya, Athena Sagara, Mayara, Anna-Malfoy, BelaYoukai, Aninha-SaganoKai, Andromeda's Soul, Juliana, Arashi Kaminari,Bulma-chan, Hinas, Rei Owan, Yoru no Yami, Angel,Illychan Himura Wakai,Kagome 009, Ying, Evil Kitsune, Litha-chan, Shinigami Hyouko, Carol-chan, Ilnara e Thaissi. **Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews e pelo incentivo!

E não posso esquecer da **Pipe**...que até me citou em seu blog +vermelha+. Fiquei surpresa e muito feliz que você esteja gostando da minha fic!

**Arcanjo Telepata**...wooow...devo realemnte ta ficando boa para receber reviews dele! Bigadão!

E meu muito, mas muito, obrigada mesmo a minha grande amiga **Lili Psiquê**! Se não fosse por elaminhas fics não sairiam!

E agora...fim dos agradecimentos e deixa eu comentar esse cap! Bem...eu gosto dele, acho...sei lá...fofo! E, por favor, amantes de lemon, não me condenem por não explicitar o 2 x 1, mas eu realmente não achei necessário!

Espero que tenham gostado!

O próximo cap? Vem logo...eu prometo!

Grande beijos e espero comentários!

Arsinoe


	8. CAP VIII

E nenhuma noite foi melhor que aquela.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Ele era meu.

Isso era apavorante.

Mas não era ruim. Era gostoso saber que éramos um do outro. Claro que tudo seria mais fácil se não estivéssemos correndo riscos de sermos mortos a cada segundo.

Mas naquela noite eu esqueci desse pequeno detalhe. Eu era apenas um rapaz apaixonado.

–Bom dia, coração. – A voz sussurrada me fez abrir os olhos lentamente para encontrar aquela imensidão azul.

–Hum...quero dormir... – Disse manhosamente.

–Acho que não...seu amigo...o tal do Chris ligou para esse aparelho e... – Nem o deixei terminar, pegando o celular que ele agitava no ar, discando o último número recebido.

Após a ligação eu apenas mirei Heero, olhando-o de forma séria.

–Hee-chan... – Chamei num sussurro, abraçando-o forte em seguida, me perdendo em meio aquele calor tão reconfortante.

–O que foi, Duo? – Sua voz soou assustada. – Por favor! Você está me assustando! – Ele me segurou pelos ombros. – Me diz o que seu amigo disse.

–O julgamento...a data foi mudada...

–Para quando?

–Amanhã...às nove da manhã. – Seus olhos praticamente pularam das órbitas.

–Mas...

–Foi a oportunidade perfeita...se você não aparecer eles se livram. – Ele me abraçou carinhosamente.

–Então estaremos lá e hoje aproveitaremos nosso tempo. – Eu apenas assenti, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem.

Lá estava eu novamente...eu achava que teríamos _ainda_ um semana...mas tínhamos _apenas_ um dia. A vida poderia ser mais injusta?

Eu teria que dar um jeito de levar Heero até o tribunal...claro que haveriam agentes por toda a parte tentando nos matar, mas...eu conseguiria. E depois...nós...ficaríamos juntos.

Como, ainda era o problema.

Me levantei pronto para tomar um banho, mas Heero me puxou para a cama, deitado sobre meu corpo, já tomando minha boca de forma selvagem.

–Hey! – O empurrei levemente, puxando o ar para dentro de meus pulmões.

–Hum...temos pouco tempo, coração...

–Mas não é por causa disso que vamos fud... – Ele me deu um tapa na boca.

–Guarde essas suas palavras desaforadas para quando eu estiver dentro de você. – Eu ri.

–Sabe...ontem você estava tão doce...tão passivo...eu gostei sabia? – Ele cravou os dedos em minhas coxas, arrancando um gemido de dor dos meus lábios.

–Mas eu não sou assim, meu amor...eu gosto de te dominar..te provar que você é só meu... – Uma mordida em meu pescoço me fez tentar empurrá-lo mais forte.

–O que está fazendo? – Indaguei assustado com toda aquela violência.

–Se eu morrer, Duo... – Sua língua escorregou pelo local dolorido pela mordida. – Vou te deixar uma marca...para provar pra quem tentar se aproximar que você era meu...é meu... – Eu gemi, me deliciando com aquelas palavras e só então percebi o quão pervertido que eu era.

Nos amamos como dois desesperados e único tempo que tive longe dos braços fortes dele, aproveitei para pegar algumas coisas com Chris: comida, roupas descentes para o julgamento e pedi para que ele providenciasse um carro. Sairíamos de madrugada.

E seria perigoso, mesmo com meus amigos nos escoltando até a porta do tribunal.

Bem...tínhamos que aproveitar!

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Parecíamos dois loucos.

Parecíamos não: éramos.

Pena que o dia tenha passado tão rápido e com a aproximação da noite meus medos voltaram, me fazendo tremer de encontro ao corpo que eu tanto amava.

–Fique calmo, Hee-chan, apenas durma um pouco. – Eu assenti, abraçando-o por trás.

–Mesmo com todo o nervoso seria impossível não dormir! – Brinquei. – Estou exausto.

–A culpa não é minha! – Ele entrelaçou os dedos com os meus. – Você quem não me deixou em paz um minuto! Nem sei como vou agüentar ficar sentado dirigindo!

–Não ouvi você reclamar, amor...pelo contrário...só escutava algo bem parecido com "mais, Hee-chan...tudo!" – Ele se desvencilhou, ficando de frente para mim e eu notei como as suas bochechas estavam rubras.

–Não fale essas coisas! – Enlaçando minha cintura, ele apoiou a cabeça em meu peito, se acomodando naquele lugar que era só dele.

–Certo, amor...vamos dormir então. – Depositei um beijo em sua testa, sentindo puxar mais as cobertas, ronrando como um gatinho.

–Chris vai nos ligar na hora de irmos. – Torci o nariz diante do nome. – Noite, amor.

–Boa noite, meu anjo. – Murmurei, aspirando o perfume de seus cabelos.

Céus! Como eu o amava!

O tempo que dormimos não foi o suficiente para o meu corpo. Todos os meus músculos protestaram quando Duo me ergueu da cama, praticamente me segurando no colo.

–Amor... – Sua voz melodiosa acompanhou o jato de água quente em meu corpo.

–Duo! – Gritei, assustando. – Por que não esperou eu despertar antes de me enfiar debaixo d'água? – Indaguei e ele apenas me sorriu, me abraçando forte.

–Eu te amo tanto, amor...tanto. – O afastei, olhando em seus olhos. – Não quero lhe perder.

–Não vai, coração. – Afirmei, beijando seus lábios delicadamente. – Eu te amo.

Nos tocamos, nos beijamos...tudo como se fosse a última vez. Mas claro que não seria! Esse tipo de pensamento sempre passa pela cabeça de pessoas que estão em situações difíceis! Claro que eu teria mais banhos com Duo, mais beijos, carinhos...mais tempo.

Entramos no carro depois que Duo se certificou que o colete a prova de balas estava ajustado direito em meu corpo. Tolice. Se acontecesse algo com ele eu o seguiria. Com ou sem colete.

–Vai dar tudo certo, Hee-chan! – Ele sorriu assim que colocou o cinto, me beijando em seguida. – Vamos conseguir. – Eu assenti, sentindo o frio da madrugada em meu rosto. – Feche a janela e tente descansar mais um pouco. – Eu tentaria se não estivesse apavorado.

–Te amo muito, Duo...demais mesmo. – Murmurei, encostando a cabeça no banco, pousando minha mão em sua coxa.

–Eu sei, amor...eu sei. – Sua voz soou doce e eu sorri, fechando os olhos.

O carro corria a toda velocidade por pequenas estradas secundárias, mas quando o sol nascia Duo teve que dirigir pelas avenidas principais. A todo instante eu olhava pelo retrovisor, notando que os amigos do americano nos seguiam.

Alguma segurança pelo menos.

–Vai demorar? – Murmurei, sonolento.

–Leon acha melhor se chegarmos em cima da hora...isso nos dá três horas livres, mas não podemos ficar vagando pela cidade.

–Ache algum estacionamento 24 horas. – Ele abriu um grande sorriso e ligou para o tal de Chris, informando para onde estávamos indo.

Estava tudo bem até então...mas algo me dizia que as coisas não ficariam tão calmas até a hora do julgamento.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Estacionei o carro e imediatamente tirei o cinto, puxando Heero para mim. Ele se assustou, mas me abraçou, encostando a cabeça em meu peito.

Iria acontecer alguma coisa...eu podia sentir o cheiro do perigo no ar.

Chris e Leon estacionaram um em cada lado do carro onde eu estava com Heero, tentando nos dar alguma proteção.

Pena que não foi o suficiente.

Faltando apenas 20 minutos para as nove horas um carro entrou no estacionamento velozmente, atirando contra nós. Ouvi o grito apavorado de Heero e entrei no piloto automático.

Pisando fundo escapei do primeiro perseguidor, deixando Leon em uma troca de tiros complicada. Mas eu não me importei, meu trabalho era proteger Heero.

O segundo carro tentou nos fechar na saída do estacionamento. Realmente só tentou, porque eu não me importei em amassar o lado esquerdo do carro.

–Pelo amor de Deus, Duo! – Olhei para Heero, antes de fazer uma curva fechada. – Você está sangrando! – Captei o terror em sua voz e só então notei algo quente em minha bochecha. Aparentemente alguns estilhaços de vidro haviam cortado meu rosto.

Escapei de um terceiro perseguidor graças a Chris que o interceptou. Faltava pouco para o tribunal...tão pouco...Eu já podia ver a aglomeração de jornalistas na porta.

–Se segura! – Gritei, enquanto ouvia tiros serem disparados em nossa direção. O carro rodopiou, quase atropelando algumas dezenas de jornalistas histéricos que gritavam por causa dos tiros.

Vi um ou dois rapazes feridos, mas me concentrei em Heero. Saindo do carro, puxei-o junto comigo, deixando-o atrás do meu corpo, protegendo-o. Dois homens saltaram do carro que nos perseguia e atiraram em nossa direção.

Nunca aquela maldita escada que dava acesso ao tribunal foi tão longa.

–Parados! – Eu não quis ouvir, apenas ignorei os dois guardas e empurrei Heero para dentro, sentindo uma dor aguda em minhas costas...uma, duas, três vezes.

Rolamos pelo chão e parei com Heero sobre mim. Um de meus braços o envolvendo, enquanto o outro empunhava a arma.

–Vocês dois!

–Esse é o senhor Heero Yuy! – Os guardas arregalaram os olhos. – Eu sou o Agente Maxwell.

–Agente Maxwell? O senhor está preso por...

–Ele não está preso por nada. – Ouvi a voz forte e ergui os olhos, encontrando Treize sorrindo para mim. – Ele trouxe a principal testemunha para esse caso, deixe-o. Ele está sob minha supervisão.

–Certo, senhor Kusherenada. – Os guardas abaixaram a cabeça. – Vamos, senhor Yuy.

–Não! – Heero se ergueu e se aproximou de mim, tocando minhas costas. – Você foi atingido...tudo bem?

–Graças ao colete. – Murmurei, sorrindo. – Agora v� Heero. – Seus olhos imploraram e eu apenas suspirei.

–Nós mesmo o acompanharemos, senhores, podem voltar aos seus postos. – Agradeci a Treize com um sorriso.

Treize nos guiou pelos corredores e antes de levar Heero pedi um momento a sós com ele.

–Oh, amor! – Ele se jogou em meus braços, assim que entramos no banheiro. – Está tudo bem com as suas costas? – Eu murmurei um "sim", abraçando-o forte, ignorando a dor.

–Se preocupe com o que vai dizer, certo? – Ele assentiu, buscando meus lábios.

Nos beijamos castamente, apreciando aquele contato tão doce. Se eu pudesse não o deixaria ir. O levaria para longe de tudo e o amaria para o resto da vida.

A voz de Treize me tirou de meu pequeno transe e a contragosto afastei Heero de mim, sorrindo.

–E depois?

–Ficaremos juntos. – Afirmei, acariciando seu rosto pálido. – Não tenha medo, amor, apenas conte o que sabe. – Ele tremeu levemente. – Por favor.

–Tudo bem. – Ele tentou sorrir e ajeitou o terno que usava, tentando deixá-lo descente.

–Eu...amo você. – Murmurei, beijando-o rápido.

–Também te amo. – Foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de Treize levá-lo.

Não assisti ao julgamento, apenas fiquei sentado em um dos bancos, fora da sala, esperando por algo que eu não sabia o que era.

–Vocês têm algo não é? – Olhei para Treize que se sentou ao meu lado e ignorei sua pergunta e sua presença.

Não conseguiria falar de qualquer forma.

Só conseguia pensar em Heero dentro daquela sala, diante das pessoas que mandaram matá-lo.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

O julgamento foi...vago.

Não me lembro bem de tudo que aconteceu, só sei que depois do meu depoimento o secretário de Segurança tentou avançar para cima de mim. Aparentemente aquele fora seu erro.

Ele e o traficante foram condenados a não sei quantos anos de prisão, por não sei quantos crimes. Não prestei atenção, só conseguia pensar em Duo.

O esperei na sala adjunta da qual ocorria o julgamento, mas ele não apareceu. O tempo foi passando e meu peito se apertava mais e mais...

–Senhor Yuy, venha conosco. – Pensei em protestar, mas apenas assenti, me deixando ser levado pelos dois guardas. Foi por eles que eu soube do resultado do julgamento. Não que eu me importasse.

Na saída do tribunal meus colegas de profissão fizeram alvoroço, mas eu só conseguia procurar aquela longa trança com meus olhos.

–Entre! – A voz forte veio junto com um empurrão, me jogando para dentro do conversível preto.

Eu estava com medo. Apavorado era a melhor palavra. Estavam me levando para algum lugar e eu nem sabia se aqueles eram os mocinhos ou os bandidos!

–Yuy? – Ergui meus olhos e identifiquei vagamente a voz. – Sou Chris, colega do Duo. – Eu assenti, sentindo ciúmes só de olhá-lo. – Vou te levar para o hotel e amanhã você saberá seu destino. Você bem sabe que como testemunha sua vida...

–Eu sei de tudo isso, eu quero saber onde o Duo está. – Murmurei, seco.

–Ele está em detenção, senhor Yuy. – Eu arregalei meus olhos. – Ele seqüestrou o senhor e...

–Ele não me seqüestrou! – Gritei, tentando abrir a porta do carro.

–Se acalme, senhor, quando chegarmos no hotel lhe darei mais detalhes sim?

–Eu só quero ver o Duo. – Sussurrei, me encolhendo.

O que era aquilo afinal? Um adeus definitivo?

O quarto era bem confortável tenho que admitir, mas a cama não era atraente apesar de todo o meu cansaço. Não havia um lindo americano sobre ela.

Tomei um banho e me sentei na sacada, observando as dezenas de carro do FBI que estavam ali só para me proteger. Bobagem. Eu só precisava de um certo americano baka.

Cedendo ao meu cansaço me joguei na cama, apenas com o roupão, desejando ardentemente acordar como naquelas últimas semanas: com Duo.

Eu não consegui acreditar que depois que tudo que havíamos vivido ele desaparecia da minha vida. Eu já nem conseguia me importar se invadiriam meu quarto e me matariam.

Era tudo confuso demais.

Eu era dele...merda! Ele não podia sumir! Ele tinha prometido que não iríamos nos separar!

Bem...eu parecia uma mocinha chorando pelo amor perdido. Eu não era uma mocinha, é verdade...mas Duo era, sem sombra de dúvida, o amor da minha vida.

Eu tinha a tendência de ficar bem sentimental longe dele. E perto também.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Deveria lembrar de agradecer a Quatre por ser um amigo tão fabuloso.

Estava tudo que eu chamaria de essencial dentro da mala, coisas minhas e de Heero...só tinha um problema...eu deveria arrumar um jeito de sair daquela maldita sala onde estava preso por "má conduta".

Ora que a conduta se danasse no inferno!

Uma, duas, três...várias horas e nada. Pela pequena janela notei que já anoitecia e um medo se apossava cada vez mais de mim.

E se tivessem levado Heero para longe?

–Hey, Duo! – A voz de Leon despertou meus sentidos. – Pegue sua mala e vamos, cara! – Arregalei meus olhos e mais que rapidamente saí com meu amigo dali, me esgueirando pelas paredes até estar seguro do lado de fora.

–Eu não sei como te agrade...

–Calado, Maxwell! – Eu sorri. – Aqui está o endereço de onde ele está. – Um pequeno papel foi depositado em minha mão. – Chris conseguiu acompanhá-lo, mas parece que seu namorado não lhe deu muita confiança. – Meu sorriso se alargou, me lembrando do meu doce ciumento japonês. – Tome cuidado, certo? Ninguém vai poder te ajudar a entrar. – Eu assenti. – Mas Chris preparou algo.

Corri pelas ruas movimentadas, me ocultando na multidão. Prendi minha trança sob minha blusa, tentando ficar mais discreto, gemendo quando meus cabelos roçaram nas queimaduras provocadas pelos tiros. Abençoados sejam os coletes a prova de balas!

Mas aquelas queimaduras de atrito doíam pra cacete!

O charme Maxwell serviu para passar por alguns agentes do FBI na porta do hotel. Conseguir um quarto foi ainda mais fácil, já que a atendente parecia ter uma queda por homens de olhos violetas.

Hn. Quem pensa que os agentes do FBI são homens extremamente inteligentes, que não podem ser tapeados anda vendo muitos filmes americanos. Eles são apenas homens normais...que se distraem constantemente.

O difícil seria convencer os quatro guardas que estavam na porta do quarto de Heero.

Com alguma sorte...uma explosão no elevador na extremidade do corredor foi minha deixa e com extrema rapidez me entrei no quarto do meu belo japonês, trancandoa porta.

Agradeceria a Chris depois.

Ele estava tão lindo! Jogado na cama, com apenas um roupão cobrindo seu corpo.

Como eu poderia ficar sem ele?

Ouvi a movimentação no corredor e fiquei atrás da porta. Algumas palavras baixas foram trocadas e então eles saíram, convencidos de que ninguém tinha entrado.

Já disse que agentes federais podem deixar a desejar na inteligência algumas vezes?

Tranquei a porta silenciosamente e me aproximei de meu amante, sentando-me ao seu lado. Quando toquei seu rosto ele se mexeu levemente, se aproximando do meu toque. Eu fiquei espantado como ele podia ter um sono tão pesado...ele deveria estar tão cansado, tão magoado...

–Hee-chan. – Chamei suavemente. – Acorda, meu amor... – Ele se remexeu e abriu os olhos.

–Du... – Sufoquei seu grito com meus lábios, sentindo todo o seu desespero.

Seus braços circularam meu pescoço e eu caí pesadamente sobre seu corpo. O beijo foi intenso e durante vários minutos nos esquecemos até mesmo de respirar.

–Eu...eu pensei que você...céus! – Eu ri, apoiando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

–Eu disse que ficaríamos juntos, Hee-chan!

–Te amo... – Ele segurou meu rosto. – Te amo, te amo, te amo...sempre! – Eu assenti.

–Eu também amo você! Mas agora temos que parar com isso e dar um jeito de sair daqui!

–Fugir? – Sua expressão assustada era uma tentação.

–Humhum. – Rocei minha coxa sobre seu membro. – Por que eu não consigo te resistir? – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

–Duo... – Ele gemeu, se empurrando contra mim. – Assim...eu vou querer e...

–E nós vamos fazer um amor selvagem, quebrando tudo aqui dentro e nos descobririam. – Seu gemido foi mais alto e eu o calei. – Teremos tempo assim que saímos daqui.

–Para onde vamos?

–Não sei. Chris te deu algo? – Ele franziu a sobrancelha.

–Um papel onde estava escrito oito horas e dez horas. – Olhei para o relógio.

–Oito foi a primeira explosão...temos um pouco mais de uma hora e meia até a segunda então. – Conclui.

–E o que faremos?

–Ficaremos quietinhos, meu amor... – Desci meus lábios por seu pescoço, abrindo seu roupão.

Não fizemos amor efetivamente, mas meus talentos...hum...labiais foram muito apreciados.

Declarações bobas, palavras doces...éramos dois tolos apaixonados...que corriam risco de morte.

Às dez horas conseguimos fugir, graças à explosão que Chris providenciou.

E por mais hilário que pareça, ninguém sequer desconfiou. Um velho truque de travesseiros sob os lençóis parece ter enganado os agentes que acharam que Heero ainda estava no quarto.

Os filmes são ou não são mentirosos?

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

Eu ainda sentia a adrenalina correndo em meu sangue por causa daquela fuga desesperada. E perigosa.

Ainda aturdido caminhei com Duo para longe do hotel, me apoiando nele.

–Até que enfim, Maxwell! – Ergui meus olhos, encontrando Chris. Apertei meu braço em volta da cintura de Duo possessivamente, recebendo um pequeno beijo como resposta.

–Então minha suposição estava certa mesmo. – Duo sorriu, apertando a mão de seu amigo. – Belas explosões.

–Valeu. – Ele sorriu e quase me convenceu que era uma boa pessoa. – Eu sabia que você viria até aqui.

–E eu sabia que você estaria aqui. – Me senti incomodado olhando em volta, estávamos em um parque, completamente deserto aquela hora. Como Duo sabia que Chris estaria ali? Será que eles se encontravam ali? – O que tem pra mim?

–Tome. – O rapaz entregou um envelope para Duo. – Não perca o horário. – O americano abriu o envelope e soltou um assobio.

–Destino?

–Leia. – Ele respondeu de forma displicente.

–Nossa! Chris, você é demais! – Duo me soltou e deu um abraço no amigo. Meu sangue ferveu e sem mais demoras o puxei, o arrastando pela rua.

Ouvi o som de sua risada cristalina e seu agradecimento àquele engraçadinho. Hn! Duo era meu!

–Pra onde vamos? – Perguntei quando já estávamos a uma distância segura de Chris.

–Acho que a casa de Quatre...os agentes só devem entrar no seu quarto pelas 9 da manhã...a essa hora já estaremos no avião. – Ele deu de ombros e me puxou, me abraçando forte. – Você fica uma graça com ciúmes!

–Hn. Mas e você? Eles podem estar atrás de você! E podem achar que você quem criou as explosões e...

–Leon cuidou de tudo, não se preocupe! Só vão dar a minha falta de manhã! – Balancei a cabeça, confuso, não entendendo como aquelas coisas funcionavam. Mas eu estava com Duo...só isso importava.

Passamos a noite vagando pela cidade, nos aproximando do aeroporto. Duo achou que seria arriscado ir até Quatre.

Sem inconveniente nenhum, embarcamos e foi então que descobri nosso destino.

–Por que estamos indo para a França? – Indaguei assim que o avião decolou.

–Andamos te investigando e descobrimos que você tem uma conta considerável por l� Hee-chan. – Ele entrelaçou nossas mãos. – Como você pode ter tanto dinheiro se é só um jornalista?

–Eu fiz matérias muito...importantes. – Disse de forma vaga.

–Como assim? Eu nunca vi nenhuma matéria sua... – Algo pareceu estalar em sua mente. – Você é um chantagista, Hee-chan! – Eu sorri. – Você recebia dinheiro de pessoas importantes para não publicar o que descobria!

–Bingo! – Murmurei, puxando-o para mim. – Agora vamos dormir, sim?

–Oh...você mau! – Eu assenti, beijando-o delicadamente.

Mesmo sem frio, pedimos um cobertor a então eu descobri como era bom ter um orgasmo em um avião. E Duo provavelmente também, já que parecia bem satisfeito quando explodiu em minha mão.

Éramos dois loucos.

Mas só o que importava é que estávamos indo para longe de tudo, para começar algo novo.

Algo só nosso.

Continua?

* * *

Bem...esse é o fim? Sinceramente não sei...que cs acham?

Obrigada pelas reviews!

E mandem comentários!

Bjus!

Arsinoe


	9. Epílogo

Um ano...havia um ano que estávamos na França.

O começo fora difícil, mas eu como eu previra ninguém viera atrás de nós. Não éramos uma ameaça. E claro que também havia o dedo de Treize na história.

Sei que ele ficou histérico quando eu liguei dizendo onde estava com Heero, mas...ele se conformou e até nos desejou felicidade!

Quatre e Trowa nos visitaram algumas vezes...até que eu os convenci a morar aqui também. Era tão chato não ter amigos!

Eu...bem eu não podia ser policial então aceitei o conselho de Heero: me tornei pintor. Não um pintor de telas, mas um pintor de murais...e eu gostava. Podia criar e recriar.

Heero...também cansou da vida de jornalista e abriu uma pequena loja de artigos japoneses, mas...assim que Trowa se mudou definitivamente, eles abriram uma floricultura.

Era bizarro ver dois homens tão másculos, envolvidos com coisas tão delicadas.

Quatre passou a trabalhar na filial das Empresas Winner por aqui.

Era maravilhoso ter meu querido amigo loirinho perto de mim.

Porém mais maravilhoso ainda era dormir e acordar com Heero ao meu lado. Meu amor por ele aumentava a cada dia...e meu desejo também.

Claro que brigávamos! Na verdade nossas brigas eram...peculiares. Como da vez que Heero descobriu que eu havia tido um caso com Chris. Oh! Ele foi mau me castigando!

Fiquei com belas provas de que eu era somente dele por vários dias.

Passei por muitos constrangimentos por causa das marcas que ele insistia em deixar pelo meu corpo. Mas nada que eu reclamasse.

Gostava de saber que pertencia somente a ele. E sua possessividade aumentava cada dia mais...não era algo doentio...e eu gostava! Até mesmo quando ele quebrava a cara de alguns franceses!

Definitivamente éramos dois loucos.

– Hee-chan. – Chamei de forma manhosa, afundando o rosto em seu peito. – O que vamos fazer hoje?

– Descansar, meu anjo...hoje é domingo. – Ele bocejou, nos cobrindo. – Por que? Você quer algo especial?

– Hum...não sei...já fizemos amor no parque, no banheiro do shopping, na sala de espera do consultório médico, na floricultura, no cinema, na casa do Quatre... – Ele riu, colocando um dedo sobre meus lábios.

– Se você continuar falando não vai terminar essa manhã. – Seus dedos deslizaram por minhas costas. – E não se esqueça daquela vez no elevador, lembra? – Ele sussurrou. – Quando te possuí de forma quase insana e a senhora do apartamento de cima nos pegou?

– Sim... – Gemi, sentindo meu membro responder aquela voz sexy. – Quer repetir a dose, Hee-chan? – Perguntei de forma insinuante, brincando com seus mamilos.

– Hum...só a parte de te possuir insanamente. – Ele girou o corpo, ficando sobre mim.

– E se eu me negar a cooperar? – Perguntei e depois lambi seus lábios.

– Acho que vou ter que te seduzir. – Suas mãos viajaram pelas laterais do meu corpo. – Ou quem sabe te forçar, como da última vez. – Estremeci com as lembranças que me assaltaram e fiquei ainda mais duro.

– Então tenho uma escolha...que bom. – Rocei meu corpo no dele, ouvindo-o gemer baixinho, enquanto jogava as cobertas para longe. – Acho que prefiro...a segunda opção... – Minha língua traçou uma linha imaginária por seu pescoço, enquanto minhas mãos o puxaram mais, fazendo nossas ereções, já úmidas, se roçarem.

Eu sabia que com isso ele perderia o controle...e era o que eu mais desejava.

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntos, os toques dele ainda faziam minha pele pegar fogo. A verdade é que nos envolvemos, primeiramente, por causa do sexo...e nem eu nem ele podíamos e conseguíamos ficar sem esse ato. Fosse sexo carinhoso ou selvagem, sempre precisaríamos do corpo um do outro.

Aquela atração desmedida que ele exerceu sobre mim no primeiro momento que eu o vi ainda existia...e estava mais forte.

– Acho que vou deixar mais marcas nesse corpo que é só meu... – Eu gemi, assentindo.

**(¯·..·¯·..·¯)**

O suor escorria pelo meu corpo. Aquelas pernas delgadas e firmes estavam apoiadas em meus ombros e minhas mãos estavam espalmadas ao lado de sua cabeça.

Ele lambia os lábios sensualmente, gemendo a cada estocada mais forte.

Eu já não conseguia suportar...precisava de ainda mais.

– De quatro, Duo...agora! – Exigi e ele me obedeceu imediatamente, expondo aquele traseiro perfeito para mim. Mordi os lábios, quase gozando com a visão.

Céus! Meu tesão por ele não passava nunca!

O penetrei da maneira que desejávamos: forte e intensamente. Nossos corpos se chocavam, fazendo o som se unir aos nossos gemidos quase desesperados.

O seu grito acompanhou o momento que ele explodiu entre meus dedos, fazendo o aperto em torno do meu membro se tornar quase doloroso...Uma, duas, três estocadas foram o suficiente e então me esvaí em seu interior apertado, chamando por seu nome.

Caí por cima de seu corpo, ainda com meu membro em seu interior. Ele arfou, virando o rosto, me oferecendo a bochecha que beijei delicadamente.

Com um gemido frustrado, sai de dentro de seu corpo, deitando-me ao seu lado. Apoiei-me em um cotovelo e, enquanto puxava o ar para meus pulmões, observei sua nádegas marcadas.

– Acho que exagerei. – Pousei minha mão sobre a marca avermelhada em sua nádega e ele gemeu baixinho de dor. – Desculpe, amor. – Murmurei, beijando-o delicadamente.

– Você me bate, me arranha, me marca e depois pede desculpas. – Ele riu, apoiando a cabeça em meu ombro. – Você é estranho.

– Você implora para eu te bater, puxar seus cabelos e depois reclama da dor...acho que você quem é estranho. – Disse de forma divertida.

– Acho que da próxima vez podemos ser mais...calmos, né? Meu corpo inteiro dói! – Ele fez um adorável biquinho. – E sinto falta dos seus toques carinhosos...

– Você quem me provoca. – O puxei para cima de meu corpo, acomodando-o entre minhas pernas. Observei seus olhos violetas por vários e vários minutos, mergulhando nas profundezas de seu olhar.

Amor, carinho, luxúria...tudo misturado e criando algo tão intenso que algumas vezes eu sentia vontade de passar um dia inteiro agradecendo a Deus por tê-lo para mim.

Mas Duo sempre me oferecia coisas bem mais...prazerosas para se fazer.

– Eu te amo tanto, Heero. – A seriedade de suas palavras me fez arregalar os olhos. – Não tem um dia que eu não admita o quão sortudo sou por te ter. – Eu sorri, acariciando seu rosto. – Adoro quando você sorri pra mim...parece tão...meu.

– Mas eu sou só seu, meu doce anjinho. – Murmurei, beijando seus lábios. – Você sabe disso...e agradeço o dia que procurei o FBI e comecei aquela confusão toda! – Ele riu, compartilhando das mesmas lembranças.

– Eu também e nunca me arrependi de ter largado tudo para estar aqui agora com você. – Meus olhos arderam pelas lágrimas contidas. – Te amo, te quero e te desejo, amor...pra sempre.

– Eu também te amo...mais que a mim mesmo..mais que qualquer coisa...sou seu, coração...só seu. – Sorrimos como dois bobos, deixando nossas lágrimas idiotamente felizes se misturarem ao beijo apaixonado que trocamos.

Era sempre assim: nos amávamos como dois desesperados e depois nos declarávamos como dois babacas sentimentais...e sempre acabava da mesma forma.

Na cama.

– Ouvi algo sobre você ser só meu? – Vi o brilho travesso nas íris violetas e me arrepiei com a promessa contida, enquanto seus dedos apertaram meus quadris.

Lá íamos nós de novo.

Seria um longo domingo.

_Fim!_

* * *

Yeah! Agora acabou mesmo! 

Bem, gente, eu queria agradecer imensamente a todos que me mandaram reviews e emails me apoiando, foram extremamente importantes para mim!

Meu maior agradecimento vai para Lili Psiquê, se minhas fics sairam ela foi a maior responsável! Bjão, Lili!

Apesar de toda a euforia por ter conseguido terminar essa fic exatamente como queria, tenho que dar uma notícia a quem acompanha minhas histórias: com tantos problemas que tou passando, infelizmente vou ficar sem publicar durante um tempo. Não por falta de idéias, mas por falta de tempo. Confesso que tenho fics com um ou dois cap prontos, mas me recuso a postar algo que non sei quando vou terminar...acho desrespeito deixar vcs, que me incentivam tanto, semanas ou meses sem atualizações.

Bem...é isso...espero que tenham gostado desse pequeno epílogo...e espero que essa non seja uma despedida definitiva, pq realmente sinto prazer em escrever! Muto obrigada novamente pelos incentivos!

E claro não pode faltar: comentem, please!

Grande beijo! E até mais!

Arsinoe


End file.
